Welcome to League Chat
by Nightingale82
Summary: What would happen if the Team, the Justice League, and all their villains had a Facebook page? This means a lot of randomness, hacking, and trolling to pursue. Mainly original team. Mostly during season 2 and beyond. Welcome to future suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to League Chat**_

**What would happen if the Team, the Justice League, and all their villains had a facebook page? This means a lot of randomness, hacking, and trolling to pursue. Mainly original team. Mostly during season 2 and beyond. **

**Just a heads up, they will all be by their hero/villain names. Not everyone knows each other's identities nor do they want them to know. Sometimes random civilians do pop up on occasion though. Need I say more? XD **

**Disclaimer: Although these will include a lot of the DC Universe outside of Young Justice, I still don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Kid Flash: I don't believe it. My life is over

_Cheshire likes this. _

Cheshire: Artemis finally come to her senses and break it off with you?

Artemis: No Cheshire. He's upset that the Taco Bar a few blocks away is going out of business.

Kid Flash: Tolito's Tacos, I will miss you…

Nightwing: No doubt that you helped put them out of business.

Kid Flash: That's not true… exactly.

…

Nightwing posted a video titled _Kid Flash Best Collaboration of Fail Moments_

_Green Lantern (Hal), Artemis, and 49 others like this._

Flash: Ha ha ha! How is this not longer? Ten minutes worth is not enough!

_23 people like Flash's comment_

Green Arrow: The best part was when he slipped on the pile of leaves and rammed completely into that little tree. The Kid seriously trips over his own feet.

Flash: You are not wrong about that.

Zatanna: How did you get all of this footage… never mind.

Nightwing: Because… I'm Nightwing!

Robin: Seriously? Had to take the ol' Batman line?

Nightwing: This was only the best of what I had collected over the years. Besides, Bats isn't the only one allowed to use it.

Batgirl: But he has copyrights to it. _Puts up link_.

Superboy: You Bats and your claims.

Green Lantern: I'm surprised that Kid Flash hasn't seen this yet.

Artemis: Oh, he did. He's gapping at the screen and getting a little red. I should probably check that he's still breathing.

Kid Flash: DUDE! WHY?!

Nightwing: I'll have you know KF, I was not the only one to get all this footage. Artemis had a large helping hand.

Green Lantern: Ha ha ha ha ha….

Black Canary: Can't blame them. If I had all this footage, I'd probably do something like this.

_29 people like Black Canary's comment. _

…

Green Arrow: So I just came from Watchtower duty and guess what I saw… Superman watching My Little Pony! We got a brony on our hands!

Zatanna: That's a fairly decent show actually. Twilight Sparkle is the best.

Red Arrow: I prefer Rainbow Dash.

Green Arrow: Um…

Red Arrow: Hey, I have a kid now who happens to enjoy that show and watch it while sitting in my lap. I have to make sure what she is watching. Don't you dare think I'm watching it for pure entertainment!

Cheshire: Keep telling yourself that Red.

Miss Martian: I think I recall Nightwing watching that show at the cave before. That's what got me into it. And Pinkie Pie is so cute!

Green Arrow: Really Nightwing?

Kid Flash: I knew that a long time ago.

Nightwing: Eh. I'm not going to deny I had a vague interest years ago. Red Arrow was first anyway.

Batman: And this has nothing to do with the potential multiple seasons of DVD's stashed in your room.

Red Arrow: It was to study to make sure that it's appropriate!

Cheshire: Appropriate, Red?

Red Arrow: You know what I mean.

Green Arrow: Thanks for the pic proof Cheshire. This is definitely going on the Blackmail wall.

Red Arrow: Since when were you and him such chums?

Cheshire: Well, when there is common interest in information to be passed…

…

Miss Martian posted three new recipes.

Beast Boy: Ooh! Can you make the Tomato basil pasta one?

Miss Martian: Sure thing!

…..

Lex Luthor: After watching Tangled for the 147th time, I have decided that I want long blonde hair that glows when I sing. I will start on this product immediately and call it, Rapunzel Hair Gel.

_14 people like this_

Queen Bee: Really Lex?

Lex Luthor: I didn't write that…

Klarion: He he he…

Lex Luthor: Witch Boy!

Klarion: I want to, but can't take the credit for this.

Lex Luthor: Who dare hack my page?!

Lex Luthor posted a picture.

Klarion: HA HA HA HA!

Queen Bee: Blonde is a good color on you.

Lex Luthor: You know I originally had red hair… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THIS LOW LIFE WILL PAY DEARLY…

Meanwhile at the cave, Robin (Tim) stood in front of the laptop, Conner peering at it beside him.

"And that's how you hack into someone else's page." Superboy nodded in approval, a small smile spreading across his face. Robin continued, "You don't have to worry about Luthor sending an encryption to attempt to find and destroy me. This tech is protected by the highly-graded, impenetrable Bat fire wall."

* * *

**I'm hoping to post a chapter weekly of this in the least. What do you all think of Comedy Thursdays? That way it's a fun way to bring forth the coming weekends! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got a bunch of responses quickly! Thank you all! I guess I have time for another one tonight. :D **

**Oh, and forgot to mention, sorry if anyone is OOC. That is more than likely to happen frequently.**

* * *

Cheshire: I need a sitter. Any volunteers?

Sportsmaster: I will.

Cheshire: Let me ask again, Any volunteers?

Huntress: How about Grandma? I can take her.

Cheshire: …Um, she's starting to walk on her own and get into everything. I don't know if you could handle her on her own.

Artemis: What about me? It's actually Spring Break for classes now.

Cheshire: Good idea. She needs to learn target practice with your Flasher boyfriend.

Artemis: Lian's 9 months old…

Talia Al Gul: Want to take a second one? I need a break from Lil' D.

…

Wonder Woman: Why am I deserving of all these pokes? What have I done to offend?

Black Canary: Don't take it personally Diana. It's an annoying little addition that people can use for fun to poke others over the internet. Personally, I would like to get rid of the thing.

Kid Flash: But poking others is FUN!

Black Canary: And now you're acting like a five year old…

…..

Hulkfish (Lagoon Boy): Okay, who hacked my profile and changed my name?

_Robin and Beast Boy like this_

Hulkfish: Was it you two? How do I change it back?!

Arsenal: Oh, this is too good.

Wondergirl: I think the new name kind of suits you. It sounds really cool. :)

_M'gann likes this_

Hulkfish: Thanks

Superboy: Ugh. Go to account settings. Next to your name it says edit. Then change it to Fish Breath. It suits you better.

…

Flash: Fast food ain't got nothing on me.

Green Arrow: I am to aim at having a good day.

Green Lantern: Time to light the way!

Artemis: I this supposed to be corny valentine's cards or something? Hate to break it to you boys, but we've passed that date.

Aquaman: There's something fishy going on here.

Superman: Remember to be super!

Icicle Jr: Dude! Chill out!

Artemis: I don't know which one is worse…

…..

Martian Manhunter: Why is everyone on this book of face?

Green Lantern: Has it taken you this long to join in?

_22 people like this_

Martian Manhunter: I had found The Flash on the computer in the Watchtower on this place called FaceBook.

Flash: Yup, and I set him up in a Flash. ;)

_Kid Flash and Beast Boy like this._

Green Arrow: Welcome to the world of Internet chat my friend.

Batman: Flash, what are you doing using the watchtower computer for personal time?

Flash: Um… oh look! There's a break in at Star Labs in Star City. Looks like your alley GA.

Count Vertigo: Dang it. Alright boys, let's pack it up and move out.

…

Superboy: Kid Flash got himself super glued to the wall again.

_Artemis, Nightwing, and 88 other people like this._

Nightwing: And I got proof! _Nightwing posted a picture._

Bumblebee: I'd have to admit, that is HILARIOUS! How did it happen?

Nightwing: When it comes to KF, you never need to ask how. It just does… That and Impulse and Blue Beetle might have aided to his current position.

Impulse: Artemis promised to teach us some archery techniques and said that he was always good for target practice. XD

Superboy: And he's free.

Nightwing: At least I got pictures. Who wants to join me on a crazed speedster chase while filming it?!

_12 people like this_

* * *

**I know, shorter, but it's out the same night! Hope you all enjoyed! Review! **


	3. AN

**Author's Note: I know, these are dreadful…**

**So I am very surprised how much response that this is getting. I want to thank you all who have commented, favorited, and added alerts. You make me very happy. Sadly, I was contacted by what many call as "rule-enforcers". I kind of understand where they are coming from, but at the same time wonder who the heck has the time to go through everyone's stories for these that are "breaking the rules". I am more irritated for you guys that you wouldn't be able to read it any longer on here than I am for me that it has a possibility of being taken down. This thing is a major stress reliever while at the same time, fun.**

**Sorry about the rant. I will tell you some good news though. I am in the attempts to try to post this little collaboration up on Deviantart under the same name _Nightingale82. _Once I can figure out how to post it that is. Still learning that site_._ I will keep the same update date of Thursdays (not today, sorry), though there may be a chance it won't be every week. Day will stay the same though.**

**Thanks again everyone and keep on reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you all for your support! You are all awesome! **

** I haven't really been on my computer in a while to figure out Deviantart yet. So in needing to get out some randomness through the craziest the week has been for me…. You all get a mini chapter update since you guys have been waiting! That and it is what I have dubbed as Comedy Thursday!**

**I'm honestly too lazy to make this a real story and I also don't have all the time in the world to add it. For that slight chance of it being taken down, remember to keep me in mind for my Deviantart page whenever I can get this posted on there. Penname is the same as here. **

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Flash: I win at poke wars! Currently at 145 people!

Green Lantern: And how many of those actually respond back?

Flash 146, 147, 148

Nightwing: me and Bats have you beat Flash we are at 1,000 right now

Flash: 149,150,151 wait a minute I'll catch up, I am poking impulse

Impulse: Gah! My computer froze! Why?!

Blue Beetle: _ Impulse_ I sense a hack.

* * *

….

Beast Boy: These little quiz things are cool! Imagine if we went on a road trip together! Now this was a randomly generated list. It's really funny! :  
Driver: **Wonder Woman**  
Always Gotta Pee: **Captain Marvel**  
First to Fall Asleep: **Rocket**  
Non-Stop Talker:** Wondergirl**  
Can't Sit Still: **Lagoon Boy**  
Has to Sit in the Boot 'Cause there's No Room: **Bumblebee**  
Invited Them self: **Superboy**  
Moons Passing Cars: **Batman**  
Farts Constantly: **Lex Luthor**

_Nightwing, Rocket, Red Hood and 61 others like this _

Green Lantern: This is freakin hilarious!

Flash: I can't stop laughing! Someone please help me! I'm having trouble BREATHING! HA HA HA! XD

Rocket: I would be the first to fall asleep.

Captain Marvel: That makes sense for Bumblebee. She can easily get smaller and fit.

Green Lantern: Forget that! I can't get over Ol' Bats mooning everyone! And about Luthor!

Black Canary: I feel symphathy towards you Wonder Woman for dealing with this. Even if it is only the idea of it.

Superman: I would have pegged Kid Flash over Superboy for inviting himself.

Artemis: That because he always does. Although it is humorous Beast Boy, I have to question why you have Lex Luthor as a friend…

Lex Luthor: I was somehow added. Besides, your chosen response for this quiz list is juvenile, young one.

Vandal Savage: I beg to differ Luthor. I think he ended up spot on.

Wonder Woman: _Black Canary_, Thank you for your future condolences and concerns. Although my biggest concern would be Wondergirl for this instance.

Green Arrow: Wait a minute, how did I JUST SEE THIS POST? My day just got so much better! I'm saving this Beast Boy! This is GOLDEN!

Beast Boy: Thanks everyone! Just wait until I put up some more…

…..

* * *

Kid Flash: Who seriously changed my profile pic to a cat?!

Artemis: It was the ghost of the cave that loves to hack facebook pages left signed in on the computer.

Kid Flash: Nightwing...

Nightwing: Nope. I deny your accusation for a good reason. I'm out and about running errands.

Kid Flash: Still doesn't mean anything. I know you can work your mojo and get on anywhere.

Artemis: You idiot. It was me! And people call me blonde…

Kid Flash: Psh. I knew it.

Kid Flash: About it being you I mean!

Arsenal: Fail. Ultimate fail.

….

* * *

Artemis: That moment when you realize you fell for an idiot, but still don't care lol

_Miss Martian, Zatanna, Cheshire and 5 others like this_

Cheshire: That idiot has kind of grown on me.

….

* * *

Batgirl: Bad guys are complete idiots.

_Black Canary, Red Hood, Catwoman and 56 others like this_

Joker: says the girl texting while driving the batmobile...

Batgirl: How the heck do you know that... Besides, it's on auto pilot.

Ras Al Gul: Agreed. But I don't know which is worse. Teenagers or insubordinate henchmen.

Joker: _ Ras_ at least if they fail you, you don't have to pay them and they come out of the woodwork to help you

Joker: Oh wait that's only my henchmen...

Harley: Oh Puddin, you hire the best for nothin. Good plan.

_Joker likes this_

Batman: Not according to the multiple times they've inevitably added in foiling your plans multiple times last month.

Joker: Did they foil my plan Batsy or am I planning something bigger and let them fail on purpose...

Tweedledee: (I think that's his name) Hey boss, I got the goods you wanted from the coast. Batman and Robin like this

Robin: And at Pier 14. Thanks for letting us know where your party is.

Joker: that is a personal shipment Bats Me and Harley ordered the prior seasons of Game of thrones to watch and be ready for the current season...

Poison Ivy: Just face it clown, having henchmen AND who are brainless will get you nowhere but caught. They are useless. In fact, you are the one that is pathetic.

Joker: Be careful Ivy, you might find yourself a little prize soon.

Robin: Might want to postpone that little date Ivy, Joker's currently unavailable for quite a while.

Superboy: Am I the only one curious who _Red Hood_ is and why he keeps popping up?

_Superboy's comment was deleted_

* * *

**Again, don't forget about my Deviantart in for the potential of this disappearing… but I highly doubt it anytime soon. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Update Time! Thank you so much for all the reviews and such! You make my day so much better! And sorry for not posting sooner. Been exhausted and had a huge test to worry about. I will get around to posting it on Deviantart eventually. Just haven't gotten to that yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Superman: Time to get down to business.

Nightwing: To defeat the Huns?

_Kid Flash and Miss Martian like this_

Kid Flash: Did they send you daughters when you asked for sons?

Nightwing: Hope we're not the saddest bunch you've ever met and that you'll bet before we're through…

Superman: I'm confused…

_Kid Flash, Nightwing, and 11 others like this_

Superboy: From the Disney movie, Mulan. Don't ask how I know.

Robin: Why am I not surprised

Nightwing: Mister Robin, I'll make a man out of you.

Robin: You guys are crazy.

….

Wondergirl: It's hot outside today. And I'm practically baking while stuck out in this heat.

_Batgirl likes this_

Batgirl: Let me know when you finished cooking!

_Wondergirl and Impulse like this_

Wondergirl: Yup. After the oven buzzer goes off.

Impulse: Ooh, what are you cooking?! Can I come?!

Guardian: Slow down Impulse, it's just a figure of speech.

Impulse: Huh? But she's talking about cooking something…

Batgirl: Did you get out before you overcooked?

Wondergirl: Yup. Browned a little bit, but not too crispy.

….

Rocket: Found the most interesting thing today. A quiz on which Justice League hero you would be. I got… Wonder Woman

_Zatanna, Wonder Woman and two others like this_

Zatanna: Ha ha! That's too funny!

Wonder Woman: I feel honored. Where is this quiz at?

Rocket: Look at the link above where I just posted and try it out. :D

_Three people like this_

Zatanna: I took that thing a while back and got Martian Manhunter.

Superman: I am Aquaman?

_Aquaman likes this_

Mister Freeze: I am selected to resemble Batman.

Green Arrow: Um… that is very interesting…

Nightwing: Awkward….

_Kid Flash, Green Arrow, and 7 others like this_

Black Canary: Black Canary! I got myself. Though I would have to say, very interesting questions.

Wonder Woman: It claims that I am Hawkwoman. Although I feel honored to be chosen as a grand heroine, I wonder why I was not picked as myself like Black Canary.

Hawkwoman: I doubt these types of quizzes are hardly accurate. Only for fun and curiosity.

_Batman likes this_

Batman: Agreed.

Green Arrow: Of course you would agree Bats. Considering who got selected as you and all.

….

Beast Boy: I learned an important lesson today

Blue Beetle: And what would that be?

Beast Boy: Never mix pickles with chocolate.

Arsenal: Why?

Beast Boy: It was an experiment. And those are my two favorite things.

Flash: Skittles and m&amp;ms together are horrible as well…

Green Lantern: Now that would make a great April Fool's joke! For the pickles and chocolate part. I agree with Flash. That candy combination is nasty.

….

Artemis: Ha! There is no chance and no way I would dare say it!

_Miss Martian, Zatanna, and three others like this_

Miss Martian: You swoon and you sigh so why deny it?

Zatanna: Is it too cliché to say that you're in love?

Artemis: Seriously? Why?

Captain Marvel: What are you talking about?

Zatanna: Epic win!

_Batgirl likes this_

Red Arrow: What is this Disney day?!

Green Arrow: Ha! I knew you were a Disney fan Red Arrow! And it happens to be the girl's favorite song from Hercules.

_Red Hood liked_

Red Arrow: Who the heck are you supposed to be?!

_Red Arrow's comment was deleted_

Arsenal: You are an embarrassment. How are you my clone?

Red Arrow: Why am I the one to be consistently mocked?

Kid Flash: Now you know how I feel…

Artemis: You mean on a daily basis?

Kid Flash: Babe, harsh.

Artemis: You know that wasn't entirely meant to go towards you.

_Cheshire likes_

Icicle jr: Wait a minute, Red Arrow is a clone to Arsenal?

_Icicle jr's comment was deleted_

Nightwing: Better be careful with what you post online.

Superboy: Yes, you never know who can see what you post apparently…

* * *

**The suspense builds up… A tiny portion of that last part was inspired by **_**DCUniverseAbridged**_**'s channel on Youtube. I'd suggest checking them out. They have hilarious stuff like Young Justice abridged stuff. The latest episode is the best by far. And Justice League War Abridged is awesome as well.  
**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the continued support on this fic! Getting more ideas daily, but keeping it on my regular update day. Trying at least. **

**Little update detail, for the sake of this staying light and humorous, I will not include some events from season 2 such as the "death" of Artemis and invasion plans. That being the case, Impulse came to save his grandfather in a similar fashion and I'll just say other powered young heroes were starting to show up. **

**Well, that's it. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Miss Martian posted a picture_

Miss Martian: TBT time! Found this old thing in my album and couldn't resist sharing!

_Black Canary, Zatanna, and 38 others like this_

Zatanna: Oh my! The whole gang gathered together right after the beginning of the year back in 2011.

Nightwing: Good times. I have a whole collection of pics if you're interested Miss M. :)

Kid Flash: My hair was not that bright and wild.

Miss Martian: I would love that Nightwing! Thank you!

Zatanna: Kid Flash, that's the first thing that stood out about you when I first joined the team. Had a hard time looking at you because your hair was so bright.

Artemis: Agreed. So many good memories created in that first year.

Kid Flash: That we did. And I will never take any of it back.

Nightwing: Do I need to create a private cyber room for you two? :P

Artemis: Oh, put a sock in it, Wing.

Zatanna: I'm glad you came into our lives Artemis.

Artemis: Thank you Zee. At least someone appreciates me being around all this time.

_Nightwing posted a picture to the comments_

Kid Flash: Now that one's old… wait, how did you manage to take that picture?

Nightwing: The same way I take pictures, oftentimes at the most opportune moment that is too perfect to pass up.

Kid Flash: Bats and their ninja skills.

Batgirl: Is there a problem with that Kid Flash? Just that you have none?

Zatanna: Ooh! Burn! You ran right into that one, KF.

_Nightwing likes this_

Batgirl: Quite literally I should add if this picture has any indication.

Kid Flash: Is this seriously pick on me week?! That refrigerator door opened out of nowhere!

Nightwing: Yes, because Aqualad and anyone else were not allowed to use it at all when your bottomless pit of a stomach decides to grumble every half hour. I knew something was about to happen and was ready in no time to capture it.

Impulse: So did he break the refrigerator door off when he ran into it?

Nightwing: Nah, he just broke his nose briefly.

Artemis: What else is new? Funny how we end up with a whole conversation on Miss Martian's post. Sorry M'gann.

Miss Martian: No biggie. It is all quite entertaining.

Green Arrow: Every mishap the Jr speedster has is always entertaining.

_Flash, Green Lantern and two others like this_

Martian Manhunter: What is TBT time?

Miss Martian: Oh, tbt stands for Throw back Thursday. Kind of a thing going on where you put up an old picture you found for memories.

Martian Manhunter: Ah, I understand now. Thank you. That is a good photograph.

Rocket: We look so young!

Black Canary: You kids have definitely grown since then.

Aquaman: Ah, yes. The start of a grand generation of heroes. Inspiring more young warriors to come about.

_11 people like this_

Superboy: I still look the same.

…

Beast Boy: When life gets you down, do you know what you gotta do?

Hawkwoman: Pick yourself back up to fight and defend.

Aquaman: Just keep swimming. :)

Beast Boy: Exactly Aquaman! Surprised you got the reference.

Aquaman: Yes, The Little Mermaid is a wonderful production.

Beast Boy: Um… wrong movie…

Wondergirl: Dory from Finding Nemo! She's awesome! Lol

…

Green Lantern: So I was going through some old things and found an old Atari system. With Pac-man inside. –feeling nostalgic.

Green Arrow: This calls for game night tomorrow! Your house?

Flash: Awesome! I'll be there in a Flash as soon as work is through.

Green Lantern: So long as you bring the wing and beverages! It's on!

…

Nightwing: Alright! Say I randomly picked a group of friends to join my team of survivors in a zombie apocalypse.

My sidekick: **Superman**

Heavy Weapons:** Joker**

Idiot who survives: **The Penguin**

Sniper: **Zatanna **

The one who loses it: **Kid Flash**

The Brains: **Red Tornado**

First to Die: **Red Arrow**

Robin: Do I want to know why it seems like you are friends with everyone?

Zatanna: Joker with the heavy artillery may not be the best idea.

_Ten people like Zatanna's comment_

Nightwing: It was all randomly generated.

Kid Flash: And of course, I end up being the insane one…

Kid Flash: Wait, hold it. Since when did Red Tornado get an account?

Green Arrow: Since I helped set him up on one. He's still studying how to use it.

Red Arrow: Of course I'm the first selected to go since I am so useless.

Batgirl: I'm sure he didn't mean it that way RA. This is a simple little completely random tag quiz thing for entertainment.

Penguin: Or do I just play incompetence to ensure my survival with you people? That is the question.

Joker: Ha ha ha! I like this much better than Luthors result a few weeks ago. None of you will survive with me around with the big guns!

Poison Ivy: Including yourself, Joker?

Superman: Just a suggestion Nightwing, but you might want to take this down before things really go haywire.

…

Bumblebee: No offense to anyone, but who could seriously stand to use mushrooms as an edible source of food? It's nasty!

Batgirl and Blue Beetle like this.

Blue Beetle: Si, definitely. Despised eating that as a kid mixed in a casserole.

Beast Boy: Brussels sprouts are terrible too!

Batgirl: That and bananas. Never could forget when I had a rotten one. Got so sick that I could never eat another one again.

Black Canary: I normally wouldn't complain, but black olives too have an odd taste.

Rocket: Random question, what is with all the B names?

…

Batgirl: Had a strange thing happen tonight at patrol. Found Joker gagged and tightly tied up, hanging upside down unconscious in the front of an old warehouse. No idea who took him out.

Poison Ivy: Good. Sounds like someone had the right idea. Get rid of the filth for me please, darling.

Kid Flash: Should this be surprising?

Red Arrow: About time. Too bad it wasn't more than that for that clown.

…..

Red Arrow: I am a pretty little princess that loves to wear a bright pink bow in my hair.

Arsenal: Please tell me this is a hacked post…

Red Arrow: Who dreams of eating rainbows and dancing with unicorns all the day long.

Impulse: Are you indicating that phrase associated with the brightly colored candy… whatever it was?

Beast Boy: Skittles and taste the rainbow?

Black Canary: Beast Boy, Impulse, is this either of your doings? Or did you have help from someone like Robin or Nightwing?

Robin: Way to throw someone under the bus.

Robin: And no, I had absolutely nothing to do with this.

Nightwing: I wouldn't go this low, against RA at least.

Red Arrow: Of course you wouldn't Boy Wonder.

Miss Martian: I'm confused…

Red Arrow: What the hell is going on?! Where did all this come from?!

Arsenal: Yes! I knew it was a hack! Saves the further potential damage he might have caused.

Nightwing: I would highly suggest changing your passwords and staying off for a while.

* * *

**Phew! Another complete! I know I said I wanted to keep it completely light and funny, but this particular idea wouldn't leave me be. Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Any questions or suggestions, I'm all for it! **


	7. Chapter 7

It's that time of year again! Everyone get your desserts in order! And remember, no cheating! That means you too _Captain Cold, Aquaman_.

Rocket: I'm winning this year! _Cheshire and Black Lightning_ should be exempted this year.

Black Lightning: What can I say? Secret family recipe tricks that I shall never reveal.

Red Tornado: I continue to find it intriguing that the famed day of April 1st to be known as April Fools, is the one day truce is called between heroes and foes to compete in baking tournaments.

_13 people like this_

Kid Flash: And also the time when I don't see Artemis for a few days.

Artemis: I wonder why Kid Mouth. I'd never be able to make anything with you around.

….

Blue Beetle: What is a definition of a tree hugger?

Superboy: An extreme naturalist that would go at any length to protect the environment. Even if the only way at the time is to protect one tree.

Hawkwoman: One of those crazed beings with flowers, long hair, and who would sing all day?

Martian Manhunter: A hippie?

Hawkwoman: That's the one. From what I have heard, those people were a bit delusional.

Icon: A bit delusional… yes. Good choice in words.

Poison Ivy: Me.

Klarion: You're a hippie Ivy? Hee hee hee.

Poison Ivy: Very funny…

Beast Boy: I have a definition of a tree hugger. A speedster on roller skates. :P

_Beast Boy posted a picture_

_Blue Beetle, Robin, and 7 others liked_

Wondergirl: Is that Impulse? It's hard to tell with him completely knocked face first into a tree. Great picture too!

Robin: That it is.

Impulse: Very funny guys. You try riding with wheels on your feet that are hard to control when you are used to running on solid ground that you naturally take off.

Nightwing: I can definitely see the resemblance that he has to Flash and Kid Flash

_Green Arrow and 4 others like this_

Green Arrow: Yup. Most definitely!

Flash: Kid was always the clumsy one. It must be that younger age where they feel as if they are completely invulnerable and tend to trip over their own feet. Daily.

Kid Flash: I hated roller skates…

Klarion: It is even more fun to be the cause of others falling over themselves. Flash baby doesn't need my help with that at all. He's clumsy enough. Hee hee!

Kid Flash: Enough with the stupid nickname!

….

Miss Martian: Found this Interesting:

_Miss Martian posted the article_, "_**Top dreamy guys you wish you could date**_"

Wonder Woman: That is indeed interesting. Also that the majority are heroes while there are only a small handful of those who are actual celebrities. Does this mean heroes are seen as celebrities now? Perhaps they could have made a list dedicated to dreamy heroes instead.

Zatanna: Should I even be surprised that Nightwing is on the top three?

_Nightwing and 25 people liked this_

Artemis: And Superman, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Martian Manhunter made the cuts. I'm sorry… that is too peculiar.

Rocket: You mean heroes, celebrities, AND a villain. Who in their right mind would add Bane as dreamy?

Icicle Jr: What is this nonsense?! Are you kidding me?!

Artemis: Jr, you're just jealous that you didn't make the list.

Icicle Jr: You are cold hearted, woman!

Artemis: Seriously, Cam? That's the best you got?

Green Lantern: Why wasn't I on the list?!

Flash: Agreed!

_Kid Flash likes this_

Zatanna: Most likely because you wear full masks or have something to obscure people's vision on yourselves.

Batgirl: I say this was created by a fangirl or group of fangirls at least. Pathetic really. ;)

_Wondergirl, Miss Miss Martian, and Bumblebee liked this_

Superboy: I sense boredom…

_Zatanna and Miss Martian like this_

Bumblebee: You may be right about that Superboy…

….

Black Canary: I knew it!

Superman: Knew what?

Black Canary: Our resident heroines created this list. Nice one ladies. Although, I would have added The Atom to the list.

Batgirl: We needed something to do while doing our little baking party. Btw, my dessert will win this year.

Talia Al Gul: Dream on, darling.

….

Captain Boomerang: No matter how much you want to, it is not best to try to intimidate a speedster and take their dare to race them… My ankle hurts. #ohthepain

Flash: You made that challenge. Your problem. XD

Flash: And a hashtag? Really?

Captain Boomerang: You're just jelly Flash.

Mirror Master: Whoever taught you that or any other obscene phrases Boomerang, just don't listen to them anymore please.

* * *

**And done… for now. Had a very stressful week and that is all I could push out right now. That very last one was inspired by the possible pulled muscle in my foot. No fun… **

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review! Just press that lovely little button there. Yes, that one you are currently looking at. There you go… good job! Have a lovely weekend everyone!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Wondergirl: So I discovered what not to use for your science project experiment. Seeing what will happen to different types of people and their levels of reaction to energy drinks…

Wonder Woman: You gave one to Impulse didn't you.

Wondergirl: Yes, and Beast Boy, Robin, and Blue Beetle.

Superboy: Which would explain the "Enter at your own risk" notice for the cave.

….

Nightwing: That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.

_Kid Flash and three others like this_

Kid Flash: Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?

Nightwing: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

_Batgirl and five others like this_

Batgirl: Ha ha! Someone's been watching Avengers!

Nightwing: Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!

Batgirl: He killed eighty people in two days.

Nightwing: He's adopted.

_Eight like this_

Green Lantern: You listen well brother…(suddenly rammed into)

Flash: I'm listening.

_Three like this_

Atom: I have an army.

Red Tornado: We have a Hulk.

_Eighteen like this_

Beast Boy: Ha ha! Red Tornado, you are the bomb… not figuratively of course. :D

Red Tornado: I somewhat understand your meaning.

Black Canary: This is just like Budapest all over again.

Green Arrow: You and I remember Budapest very differently.

_Six like this_

Blue Beetle: Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.

Wondergirl: I don't see how that's a party.

_Seven like this_

Captain Marvel: Now would be a good time for you to get angry.

Beast Boy: That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.

_Eleven like this_

Bumblebee: Now I call that perfect quoting there!

Captain Marvel: I know. That's partly why I chose it. Plus it is one of my favorite scenes.

Zatanna: Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by... (Gets slammed into the floor not once, but FIVE times)

_Thirty-one like this_

Superboy: Puny god.

_Thirteen like this_

Miss Martian: Alright, this calls for a movie night with Avengers at the cave! Everyone bring a snack…. And probably chairs or cushions…

_Batgirl, Martian Manhunter and 37 others like this_

Rocket: I'm so there! It's going to be epic!

Red Arrow: Am I allowed to come with an extra? Would like to see the whole movie for once.

Kid Flash: Sure! Better clench up Legolas.

_Kid Flash and three others like this_

Red Arrow: Hardy har har…

….

Beast Boy: You know what I just realized. The creators of Mario Kart must have been inspired by various sources. One such as Asgard.

Captain Marvel: Why do you say that?

Beast Boy: Rainbow Road has been created and recreated in so many ways ultimately making it the hardest course to win each time. And you can fall off the edge if you're not careful. Just like shown on the Rainbow Bridge that the Asgards… Asgardians or whatever they're technically called have. Plus it never seems to end and goes on forever and ever I guess to many places that we'll never discover while racing. Just an endless road or bridge. I wonder, why is that? Why make us stay on it and not be able to have a bunch of worlds to discover?

Beast Boy: He he, I wonder what would happen if they incorporated someone on the bridge as the racers come past. That would call for a casualty collision! Oops! Turtle shell! Wham! Ahh!

Guardian: ... You have too much free time Beast Boy…

Snapper Carr: Yes, you could be focusing on your studies more for example.

….

Deathstroke: Daughters are hard to please.

Sportsmaster, Vandal Savage, and five others like this

Sportsmaster: Ha! Got that right!

Ra's Al Gul: Oftentimes, you are correct.

Deadshot: This is why I don't want any kids. Whiney little buggers.

Deadpool: The world would most likely come to an end if I had any offspring. They'd definitely take after me. Although many of me was too much to have the last time anyway. Luckily that got fixed before everything got too out of hand. Speaking of hands, I think I accidently put one of mine back on a little crooked. It feels harder to type than usual. Oops. Oh well.

Firefly: What in blazes are you supposed to be?

Deadpool: Ha ha! That's too funny! Using puns that coincide with your name. There was someone else who used to do that back at home I think. Or was it somewhere else?

Deadpool: Oh, I'm Deadpool, hence the name I appear as. You know, Deathstroke's cousin and perhaps even Deadshot if I'm not mistaken.

Deadshot: Huh?!

Deadpool: From another dimension. You guys have a nice place here. Lots of different kinds of people to annoy daily. The chat place here is hilarious too! That's kinda cool that you all do a little cook off tournament thing with the spandex do-gooders. Too bad I came by and missed it by a week. That and one of your people in your little group most likely will be leaving pretty soon. Quite a shocker… really not so much. XD

Deathstroke: You are one of those with psychic abilities?

Klarion: Worse. This guy is a dimension traveler.

Deadpool: Frankly I like to call it popping in random places, breaking the forth wall on occasion… you know all that fun shenanigans. Actually, who is this Frank suppose to be anyway that everyone uses? Anyway I love spreading the disorder and randomness!

Klarion: But that's my job title! I spread the chaos!

_Deadpool posted a picture _

Deadpool: And this is what I call being truly random. A junior witch kid freak stuck wearing a fruit hat on his head complete with wearing pajamas, pink bunny slippers, and holding a stuffed pony doll. I hear those things are quite fashionable these days.

_Nightwing, Kid Flash and 14 others like this_

Nightwing: You, strange sir, are quite hilarious!

Klarion: I will get you for this you imbecile!

Deadpool: Ooh! The nickname game! I've had worse than you could ever attempt against me Cat boy.

The top half of a figure in red and black pops on your screen, currently blocking the rest of the words while cocking his head to the side and shrugging his shoulders as he raises his hands up. "Sorry, everyone. Had a bit of a weak spur of the moment there. The kid kinda caught me off guard. Surprising to find another who truly brings on the chaos, but of course nowhere as good as me. He almost had me there for a brief time though."

The author plucks Deadpool out of the screen and glares at him with hands on her hips. "Wade, you're not supposed to be here. At all."

"Eh, fine. I'll leave them alone… for now."

Nightingale turns to the audience, "Sorry everyone! Back to the story!"

….

Superman: Okay, I am done with this nonsense. Since everyone seems to be on here, perhaps I'll get a straight answer. I went to the refrigerator in the Watchtower. So… WHERE IS MY APPLE PIE!

Green Lantern: Seriously Supes? This is what you're using facebook for? You do realize that you are definitely not going to get a straight answer here. Although… I might have seen someone eating a pie earlier. A blonde wearing green…

Green Arrow: Don't you dare try to randomly rat me out like that Lantern! Especially when you specifically know that I was eating CHERRY cobbler earlier. You even ate a piece. Besides, I'm not too fond of apples.

Black Canary: So that's where the rest of the cobbler went to…

Wonder Woman: The apple belonged to you? I heard it claimed by someone else.

Superman: Wonder Woman, who?! I need to know! I was looking forward to that all day and don't get ma's pie that often anymore.

Plastic Man: That pie was fantastic! Oh wait, that was two weeks ago, wasn't it?

Icon: Ah, yes. I do recall our residential Boy in Blue concerned about the missing final slice of his pie back then.

Plastic Man: Hey, it was in there for a good while. The entire day untouched. I just figured that someone was sharing.

_Batman posted a picture_

Green Lantern: And not one single crumb left it seems…

Superman: You B?!

Batman: Before you make any more accusations, Superman.

_Batman posted a few pictures_

Superman: Captain Atom?!

Captain Atom: It was offered by another…

Flash: Hey! Why are there pics of me taking his pie?! I didn't touch it! This time at least.

Wonder Woman: Then who was it Flash? I greeted you in person earlier even so.

Martian Manhunter: It was I, Superman. I impersonated a likely culprit, my apologies Flash, in a dare to share with another.

Flash: No, it's all good J'onn. Never thought I'd see you try something like that. But who was the dare from?

_Batman posted a picture _

Superman: Perhaps it is time to have a chat with Nightwing…

**(later in the Batcave)**

Nightwing reaches the bottom of the hidden steps, glaring at his former mentor. Batman had his back turned as he typed away on the Batcomputer. Nightwing moved closer and folded his arms firmly against his chest.

"Yes, Dick?" The Dark Knight asked without bothering to turn away from his task.

"What gives Bruce? You practically photoshopped a picture as false evidence of stealing "Superman's" pie." He quoted with his fingers. "A pie!" The young man emphasized, slightly raising his voice in annoyance.

"It wasn't entirely photoshopped," Bruce supplied, "You did take a pie of his,"

"That was ages ago! Besides, who could resist stealing one of Clark's pies? His ma truly does make the best. She should seriously consider creating a baking business."

Nightwing turned back his thoughtful expression to a glare at his guardian. "I was lucky that Uncle Clark loves me enough not to stay mad for very long."

"That's why the blame was set on you." Bruce merely added, his attention still on the large screen in front of him.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Very cunning Bruce. I'll give you that." The former boy wonder walked over to glance over the monitor. "So what's new?"

"Penguin attempting to promote illegal activity online."

Dick shook his head in disbelief. "Some people never learn how easy it is to find things put out on the internet."

Batman leaned forward with his chin on his enclosed hands with eyes narrowed forward. He appeared to be studying the information displayed in front of him, but his concentration began to drift off elsewhere…

**Dun dun dun… What could it be I wonder? Hopefully this makes up for missing last week's update. My longest yet!  
**

**I had a random thought, what if say in the DC world, the characters can watch Marvel created stuff and vice versa for the Marvel world. That would be interesting to see the types of renditions. **

**Deadpool (pops in with a bucket of popcorn): Yup, it definitely would. Your earth kind of does what I do on a daily basis. Able to see all these different worlds in media. Almost like a fourth wall. (Tosses in a handful of popcorn and replies in a strangely understanding mouthful) I've seen crossovers with these two comics universes too. Lots of them. That's why I mentioned the whole relation thing to Slade Wilson. You know, I'm Wade Wilson and all… Can't remember where I saw that version though—**

**Gale: That's enough! You don't belong here in this world and especially not mine. Go back to your own.**

**Deadpool: Aw, but you don't think these guys here like my random pop up? To make this little story more exciting? I could do so much like make that creepy brain in a jar thing into a jukebox, hide some exploding land paint mines in random places to leave victims covered in bright colors…**

**Gale: Wade…**

**Deadpool: Alright guys, she doesn't seem to want me here anymore. Eh, I'll just go bug my old buddy Logan. That never gets old anyway. Ha ha! Tootles! **

**Oi vey! I have no idea where the majority of this chapter came from. Now before I truly lose my mind… REVIEW! Tell me what you think please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank you all for the feedback! I didn't realize that Deadpool popping up will be such a hit! He's contained for now so please don't beg for him to come back out for a while. It took some time to send him back to his universe. So not to jinx myself… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this delicious dark chocolate bar I bought… mmm… What are you still doing here? Get to reading! XD**

* * *

Vandal Savage: Of all the inferiorities on this planet through all my years, the one thing that I could never akin to. Anthropods.

Queen Bee: Ugh! I could never stand those either.

Gorilla Grodd: I thought the technical term was, Heteroptera.

Gorilla Grodd: Although I must ask Savage, do you have a fear of them? Or just a vulgar dislike?

Vandal Savage: They are the most repulsive creatures.

Black Spider: What the heck are you all talking about?!

Killer Frost: Insects! Bugs you moron!

Black Spider: I knew that. Their words were just confusing. And annoying! Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?!

Killer Frost: Idiot.

….

Wondergirl: Savages, savages, barely even human… that's kind of horrible. I thought Pocahontas was a beloved Disney movie. :(

Black Canary: Although Disney movies are supposed to be cheery tales, many of them are inspired by stories that are very depressing or some can be considered almost horrific in genre.

Batgirl: Basically, Disney in general "sugar coat" many of their movies, but they can still in actuality have dark aspects. Though I like the movie, Pocahontas' true story, now remember she was a real person, is completely wrong here on so many levels that I'd rather not get into a debate again about. It does have great music.

_Superboy and Robin like this_

Troia (Donna Troy, Diana Prince's sister): I could never understand the loved aspects of this Disney franchise.

Beast Boy: Just a random thought that popped up, I wonder what came first: The creation and definition of the word savage, or Vandal Savage's name. Just a thought.

Troia: Yes, an interesting one at that…

_Five like this_

….

_Red Arrow posted a picture _

Zatanna: Wait, is that Rob—I mean Nightwing in his very early years?

Red Arrow: Yup

Zatanna: He's so cute!

_Miss Martian, Red Hood, and four others like this_

Nightwing: Wait a minute, Red Arrow, how did you get this pic? I had it in my album for years and lost it at some point…

Nightwing: Kid Flash did you get it? Robin?

Kid Flash: Nope

Robin: Why am I constantly blamed for hacked related stuff? Maybe you left it in his care at some point showing it off.

Kid Flash: That seems plausible. I know you usually are particular with your sentimental stuff, but everyone forgets things at some point.

Nightwing: Perhaps…

….

Poison Ivy: What part of a party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out.

Harley Quinn: Freak out already!

Catwoman: Can't stop, coming in hot. I should be locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now.

Harley Quinn: It's so on right now! Um….. Call me up if you a gangster… I forgot the rest.

Catwoman: Don't be fancy, just get dancy.

Joker: He he… WHY SO SERIOUS?!

Poison Ivy: Outta here you clown! You're not invited to this party.

Joker: The party don't start til I walk in! HA HA HA!

Clock King: Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no.

Cheshire: Oh please no… Stop, just stop…

_21 people like this_

….

Red Arrow: Do you want to build a snowman?

_Zatanna and Kid Flash like this_

Green Arrow: I'll take it your little darling had her choice in movie night. XP

Red Arrow: Come on let's go and play.

Arsenal: Do you have any dignity?

Black Canary: He likely can't get the song out of his head.

Red Arrow: I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away.

Bumblebee: I'm surprised if you hate this, how do you know what it's from Arsenal? ;)

Arsenal: How can you not know this with how much it is heard?

Miss Martian: Maybe you just need to let it go? He he :D

Arsenal: Don't even start.

Red Arrow: We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why!

Zatanna: Now that you put it out the lyrics like that, it kinda sounds depressing. :/

Artemis: I didn't think a baby would favor a movie this much…

….

Red Arrow: Okay, I apparently need to learn a few things about creating an actual firewall. Any "hacker friends" want to help me out? I keep getting things hacked for example.

Robin: Sure, I can stop by later if you want.

Red Arrow: Oh, sure thing you pathetic excuse of a replacement of Robin.

Robin: Look, if you want someone else or deal with it yourself, be my guest. Just say so.

Cheshire: That was kind of harsh, Red. Even for you.

Red Arrow: If only you knew…

Red Arrow: Okay, I'm deleting my account. Sayonara people. I'm tired of this. If you see any more posts, it was not from me.

….

Joker: Ha ha! My new formula worked! I have finally discovered how to disorientate the heroes while undetected! And all by accident by a klutz of a henchmen! Batman and his nest of birds will never stand a chance!

Red Hood: Joker, still haven't learned how to take off locator settings I see…

Joker: And who are you supposed to be?! That was my name!

Red Hood: Exactly.

_This entire conversation was deleted _

….

Batgirl: Well, the night was made easy again. Joker trapped in his own creation.

_Flash and four others like this_

Flash: I honestly think some bad guys try too hard and add to their own befall. Captain Boomerang is an example proves that often.

Captain Boomerang: I resent that accession. You, Flash, also aid in your own stumbles at times.

Flash: Well, I can't entirely disagree with you there, but those are rare moments.

Black Lightning: Am I the only one who finds it odd that Flash has casual conversations with his enemies?

_Seven people like this_

* * *

**I am very tired so hopefully this has some decent comedy aspects to it… **

**You all HAVE TO check out on Youtube, this awesome comedy group called Studio C! They are amazing! Their latest consists of a musical about the Avengers… that I now have stuck in my head. As soon as you finish reading this and leave a review, please check it out! Or ignore the review part and head on to that, I really don't care. Those guys deserve major credit for a lot of the stuff they come up with. Remember, Studio C: Avengers Musical. **

**Oh, forgot to mention something last chapter if anyone is interested. On Screw Attack: Death Battles, there is a Deathstroke vs Deadpool. Just saying. **

**Tootles ya'll! And remember, any ideas are most welcome! Okay, sleepytime… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the added alerts, favs, and reviews. I always get excited when my message thing goes off and it's something from you guys. You all really help me to want to continue writing this randomness and have loads of fun with it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous here…**

* * *

….

Batman: Why is everyone "shipping" me with Catwoman? What is shipping?

Robin: Shipping is when you want two people in a relation"ship".

Flash: Someone is finally catching up with the times. Good for you, Bats.

_Catwoman and fifteen others like_

Talia: Beloved, surely you do not follow this weak trend.

Wonder Woman: Beloved? Really?

Green Arrow: I don't even know what think about this...

_Robin and 5 others like this_

Red Tornado: Do I sense that this has a potential to constitute into what humans refer as an analogy of a "cat fight"?

Kid Flash: I certainly hope so. There hasn't been any good drama in months!

Miss Martian: The Joker trying to destroy the planet does not count as drama?

_Batman and 16 others like this_

Poison Ivy: That old geyser? Forget him. I'd have to agree with the flash kid here. Need some entertainment around here.

Joker: Well, that didn't go the way I wanted it to...

Robin: Next time don't plaster your plans all over social media.

_Superman and 10 others like this_

Joker: Well if it wasn't for that new guy stealing my old name. Luckily, I'm allowed time in Arkham for some social media. The whole 'helping with my head' and all. Under strict time and supervision of course. Always reminded that with the greasy guard behind me that always smells like stale potato chips.

Harley Quinn: That was my original idea puddin! Now we can chat with each other until you're released!

Batgirl: Yeah, released…

….

Kid Flash: Okay, do I need to repeat? My name is KID FLASH. Not Flash boy, not speedster junior and certainly not the speeding carrot head or whatever other nicknames people give me.

Artemis: Speeding Carrot Head? Now that's one I've never heard before.

Kid Flash: My early hero days… don't ask.

Green Arrow: And don't forget the Speedy mix up.

Green Arrow: You know, now that you've put that out there, that's going to be your new nickname.

Nightwing: Let's make it official shall we?

Speeding Carrot Head: Not funny guys! Change it back! I know where you live Wing…

Nightwing: Ha! Like that will ever mean anything. You don't do threats. It's not in your nature, especially not to your best friend. You love me too much. XD

….

Nightwing: Let's play a little game here! Me and a few buddies decided to change people's names and pictures. Now guess who belongs to who! And no hints or revealing! I'll join in too!

Black Widow: You mean you and a couple of accomplices.

Speeding Carrot Head: Glad I could be your inspiration…

Katniss Everdeen: You're lucky I happen to like this character.

Nuke: That is not fair that you got to choose your nickname while the rest of us had ours given.

Hawkeye: He didn't choose his name. I did.

Nuke: Still…

Dracula: You weren't very creative Green Arrow aka Hawkeye, Chandler Bing aka Nightwing… now who am I missing?

Chandler Bing: Way to spoil the big reveal.

Speeding Carrot Head: And you still didn't have the decency to change mine to something like everyone else's!

Aquafina: I am terribly confused. Why am I named as another?

Chandler Bing: Changes will be made back after twenty four hours.

Hermione Granger: Ha ha! Aquafina! I love it!

Plastic Man: Who are all these people?

Chandler Bing: Whoops. Knew there was a chance I'd forget one.

Mr. Peppermint: Mr. Peppermint. Wow… that's the best you can do? I would have gone better.

Chandler Bing: Sorry, the best I can come up with last second.

Shrek: It was either that or Mr. Fantastic, but that would have been too obvious.

Nuke: Like some of these aren't already. Mine is just a different word for my name.

_Honey Bee, Hitman and fourteen others like this_

Hitman: I know I can take one for the team, but did you really have to reference this nickname again after all these years?

Shrek: Hey, that was my suggestion! It fits you SB!

Chandler Bing: Complain all you want people! Names will not be changed back for an entire day. You all just might get some fun out of this.

Iron Man: I like mine!

Hammy the Squirrel: I know right?!

….

Icee: Why am I named after a cold drink and how to I change it back?

Speeding Carrot Head: It matches you and it won't be changed until tomorrow apparently. But for yours, who knows. The name still suits you. XP

Icee: I was proud of my other name!

Katniss Everdeen: You were named junior. Not very original.

Medusa: And a pathetic excuse of a big shot at that.

_Katniss, Sailor Moon and five others like this_

Chandler Bing: Nice one Medusa.

Medusa: Yes, now birdboy, no matter how much I adore the natural environment and its beauty, I am appalled to be referenced to an immortal being with snakes for hair.

Chandler Bing: Does everyone seriously know who I am?

Hermione Granger and sixteen others like this

Hermione Granger: Pretty much.

….

Mufasa: Should I be concerned of these changes?

Vortex: It is I believe to be one of those trends that the young heroes and others of the League who believe that they are humorous. Hopefully a temporary trend that is.

Marvin: Agreed profoundly.

Hawkeye: Hey, I DO have my fun little moments!

_Roadrunner liked this_

Black Widow: Keep telling yourself that.

Roadrunner: Btw Hawkeye, I know it was you who picked out my name.

Hawkeye: Well you did say that roadrunner was one of your favorite characters from Looney Toons, mainly because he's fast and always gets away.

_Roadrunner and Hammy the Squirrel like this_

….

Thor Odinson: Mufasa!

Hammy the Squirrel: Ooh ooh… do it again.

Thor Odinson: Mufasa!

Hammy the Squirrel: That even gives me the chills reading and picturing it!

….

Sailor Moon: Is it just me or does the new Avengers Trailer give anyone else the creeps?

Hermione Granger: "There are no strings on me?" Yeah, never imagined Pinocchio could be so creepy until now.

Honeybee: Looks cool with everything though. I think Cap America will use the hammer at some point. Scared the crap out of Thor when it slightly budged under his grip. XD

_Thor Odinson and Iron Man like this_

Iron Man: Si, the movie will be exciting.

Thor Odinson: I can't wait! I'm so excited for it to come out. Thor is actually one of my favorite characters. I feel we have some things in common like the flight, strength, and some electricity or lightning. So great name pick guys!

Hermione Granger: Am I the only one who thinks it kinda funny to have a few of the characters from the movies like this post?

Black Widow: My thoughts exactly.

_Hawkeye liked this_

Black Widow: Sorry, couldn't resist. :)

_Hawkeye, Hermione Granger and four others liked this_

….

Shrek: You know, I think the Aquafina suits you!

_Shrek posted a picture _

Hitman: Aquaman in a new bluish costume with a mask and a belt with an endless stock of water bottles and spray guns. That's actually pretty good and interesting.

_Sailor Moon liked this_

Shrek: Thanks for spoiling who it is.

Sailor Moon: Well, it's a little obvious BB…

Chuck Norris: Wow. Next time give a warning of the wackiness that you are about to post. What am I saying? This place is full of wacky posts.

Roadrunner: Who chose THE Chuck Norris as someone's new alias? That's not right!

_Hawkeye, Speeding Carrot Head and thirty one others like this_

Dracula: Superman does not deserve that title.

Roadrunner: How the heck do you know who is who so easily? Unless you helped pick names.

Xena Warrior Princess: Wait for it…

Dracula: Because I'm Dracula.

_Chandler Bing, Hammy the Squirrel and ten others like this_

Xena Warrior Princess: Peculiar. The trademark saying was misplaced.

Chandler Bing: Duh. No revealing who you are yourself. That is the key of this game. Ha ha!

Aquafina: What is this picture of me supposed to mean?

….

Darth Maul: I am amazing and shouldn't have been killed off like that in the end. So much potential epicness could have been brought instead of sticking with the whiny kid.

Speeding Carrot Head: How come you get the most awesome character of the franchise? I agree though, he so needed to be brought back. Best thing to that particular movie.

_Hitman, Marvin the Martian and twelve like this_

Darth Maul: Because I can.

Katniss Everdeen: Way to be mature about it….Nightwing.

Hermione Granger: Knew it!

Speeding Carrot Head: And who said that you were allowed to change your name again while we're still stuck with what you gave us?

Darth Maul: I'm that special.

Darth Maul: Besides, you're still all that hung up about the nickname thing KF?

Darth Vader: Come to the dark side. We have cookies.

_Darth Maul, Hammy the Squirrel and nine others liked this_

Speeding Carrot Head: Now who is this?!

Darth Vader: Search your feelings, Ronald McDonald…

Speeding Carrot Head: Oh my…. ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKIN NICKNAMES! That one hasn't been uttered in a millennia!

Hawkeye: Yes Vader, give us more leverage on the Kid… who are you really anyway?

Yoda: Reveal to you, I will not.

Hitman: Someone's having fun.

Sailor Moon: Is this all Nightwing or different people?

Katniss Everdeen: Let me guess, Robin is our mystery guest.

Yoda: Close you are, yet not quite there.

Speeding Carrot Head: …

* * *

**Can you guess all the new names? XP **

**So I want to give a tremendous thank you for my best friend for helping me out with this chapter and inspiration of other things. I am always up for suggestions. **

**Richard-grayson-wayne-girl****: I think I might have finally got their song out of my head… no wait, it's back. Glad you enjoyed it! **

**Anime hotty lover 18****: That's from what I was thinking of. Flash and his rogues are quite different compared to Batman's darker rogue gallery. Must be Gotham.**

**ItzAGoodThing****: I got a review from someone a long time ago who claimed that I wasn't following Fanfiction's guidelines to post an actual story and that this little chat format had a chance of being removed. Nothing has happened yet so crossing my fingers. I will do some exploring on Deviantart as soon as school is out to see about posting there just in case. Other than that, I'm happy that you are enjoying reading and hope you continue to do so. **

**Batmanismyhero****: That is one of the main reasons why I love Studio C! Great and fun comedy without all the nastiness that everyone else seems to enjoy including into their humor. Jason Gray is by far the best impressionist in that group. He can pull off any iconic character with style. The entire group is awesome in their own way! **

**Artemis Raven Courtney****: I do enjoy Frozen and didn't intend for it to come out like that until I was typing the lyrics out separately. Talking to your enemies would be fun. If you were a hero, you'd have to encounter them on a fairly daily basis so you'd likely get to know them pretty well. **

**Do you want me to do a massive mailbox thing here at the end to answer reviews? It would be easier than going through individually. And I didn't ignore the rest of you who reviewed in previous chapters! I do see your words and suggestions and throughoutly enjoy them. This might become a new thing here.**

**So, until next time… May the fourth be with you. ;) **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the feedback! Glad you all enjoyed the name change. Who was who is posted at the end. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

**AN: Edited**

* * *

_Zatanna posted a video link titled Dark Lord Funk- Harry Potter Parody of "Uptown Funk" _

Zatanna: I can't tell you how amazing this is! Cleverly done!

_Klarion, Batgirl and six others like this_

Captain Marvel: The beat is super catchy.

Batgirl: The original song is catchy anyway. But this is kind of neat.

Wondergirl: Didn't realize you were a Harry Potter fan Zatanna. ;)

Klarion: Don't believe me just watch.

Batgirl: …. O.o

Captain Marvel: Klarion is a fan of Harry Potter too?!

Klarion: Although that world is a bit crude in its creation, the creator was rather brilliant in what he came up with overall.

Zatanna: You mean she. The J.K Rowling is a woman.

Klarion: Eh, details.

Beast Boy: You're both fine with the use of wands, potions, and everything?

Zatanna: I sometimes use a wand BB.

Klarion: A bit primitive but if you are a weakling of a magic user, like baby magic here, it's understandable.

Zatanna: I thought you were past that name Klarion. Particularly when you took off in cowardice a few months ago against me.

Klarion: Nope. I was only bored. And you will forever have that name. He he he!

Wondergirl: Creepy…

….

_(PM between Batgirl and Zatanna) _

Batgirl: Should I be concerned?

Zatanna: Why?

Batgirl: Is or was there something between you and Klarion that I should know about?

Zatanna: Psh! That freak? Nope.

Batgirl: I don't know, you're the only one he really gave a nickname to separate from every other general one meant for basically everyone else. And he always seemed to go against you even though the rest of the team was with you.

Zatanna: Klarion loves a challenger that can match him. That's all.

Batgirl: If you say so…

….

Green Lantern: List of things NOT to do:  
-1. Attempt to play jokes on Superman using a rock painted green and taunting him with it. He won't hesitate to punch you. And ultimately bruise you.  
-2. Call Green Arrow, Legolas, less you deal with endless quotes from Lord of the Rings for the remainder of the day, perhaps even week and randomly off and on.  
\- 3. Take Martian Manhunter's oreos. He may be decently peaceful, but you do not want to see his wrath. Trust me.  
\- 4. Ask Aquaman about Nemo and the need of "Finding" him. It might seem like a fun joke, but that will get him seriously thinking that he needs to go on a quest to find him. Also, refrain from referencing other sea related media such as The Little Mermaid and Jaws.  
\- 5. And finally… DO NOT attempt to break into the Batcave in any case! You do not want to experience the excruciating consequences no matter how well you think you are sneaking in!

_Flash, Green Arrow, and twelve others like_

Impulse: I could have told you those. Especially that last one. Even when you think it's offline years from now or not having high tech security systems in the past of today, you are sorely mistaken. I still have that scar from a laser burn on my side that will likely never heal.

Robin: Should have known that it would have been you from last month, Impulse.

Batman: Now both of you are added to the cleaning list for three whole months of the tower, top to bottom. That includes the launch room and outside windows.

Impulse: He he…

Green Lantern: Should have known to keep quiet…

Robin: You think that's bad? Try cleaning the entire Batcave.

_Nightwing, Batgirl, and Kid Flash like _

Impulse: Wait, you mean the outside windows? The lower ones that you can't get to without some kind of space suit or ability to withstand the pressures of space?!

Green Arrow: "PO-TA-TOES! Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew!"

….

Wonder Woman: I do not understand the point of the musical tune of "It's raining men". It is absurd and strange. If men were falling from the sky, it would likely cause a panic. Many injuries and fatalities if they were mortal men.

Black Canary: You don't have to take the song so seriously. The implied meaning is that there are men everywhere that can come from all over. Some women like these might hope that they would just drop down in front of them, like from the sky.

Wonder Woman: Not a very well thought out analogy.

Green Arrow: "Fly, you fools!" He he!

_Nightwing and Kid Flash like_

….

Green Arrow: "Home is behind you. The world is ahead."

Flash: Thanks a lot Green Lantern! Now you got him started on the series again!

Black Canary: Those movies are banned from the house for a reason.

Green Arrow: Not unless you manage to borrow the copies from a friend. ;)

Black Lightning: You snuck into my movie collection again, didn't you…

Green Arrow: "My precious…"

….

Blue Beetle: Note to self: Never let Impulse watch Jurassic Park. Now he thinks he can try to turn into one of those fast sharp teeth dinosaurs.

Superboy: A velociraptor?

Blue Beetle: Si, that's the one.

Beast Boy: I've done it before. One of the best to turn into if you want to try out a dinosaur form. Easier to use regular animal forms though.

_Captain Marvel liked_

Superboy: Better hope he doesn't try some kind of weird science experiment.

Kid Flash: Wouldn't put it past him. I better find him before he does…

The Atom: Thanks for the heads up boys. Now to keep everything under coded lock and key.

Green Arrow: "You shall not pass!"

….

_Nightwing posted on Batman's wall _

Nightwing: It is my honor to say that today is a very special day… HAPPY BIRTHDAY BATMAN!

_Dick Grayson, Red Hood, and 148 others like this _

Green Arrow: So how old are you Bats? Ha ha!

Artemis: Is it literally the man's birthday or is this a joke?

Robin: If you want to get technical, it is when he first took on the identity to become Batman. So essentially, it is the birth of Batman.

Wonder Woman: That is understandable and a reason to celebrate. Happy Birthday dear friend.

Miss Martian: Happy Birthday Batman! :D

Martian Manhunter: A happiness to have you aboard indeed as a wonderful mentor, ally, and friend.

Superman: Yes, most of the heroes most likely would have never come about without you. Happy Birthday old friend.

Bane: Way to get sentimental.

Joker: Yes, where would all of us be without you Bats?! XD

_Two-Face, Catwoman, and thirteen others liked_

* * *

**Holy 76 years Batman! He's gone through so much as a mere brilliant detective to a super epic kick butt detective and hero that we know and love today. And if I'm correct, May is when the first issue came out. Either way, it's been 76 years. So, Happy Birthday Batman! **

**Speeding Carrot Head: Kid Flash  
Black Widow: Black Canary  
Hawkeye: Green Arrow  
Katniss: Artemis (just noticed how similar their names are…)  
Nuke: Rocket  
Dracula: Batman (duh)  
Chandler Bing/Darth Maul: Nightwing  
Aquafina: Aquaman  
Hermione Granger: Zatanna  
Mr. Peppermint: Plastic Man  
Shrek: Beast Boy  
Hitman: Superboy  
Honeybee: Bumblebee  
Iron Man: Blue Beetle  
Hammy the Squirrel (Over the Hedge): Impulse  
Icee: Icicle Jr  
Medusa: Poison Ivy  
Sailor Moon: Miss Martian  
Vortex: Red Tornado  
Mufasa: Icon  
Marvin: Martian Manhunter  
Roadrunner: Flash (almost called him Speedy Gonzalez or Taz)  
Thor Odinson: Captain Marvel  
Chuck Norris: Superman  
Xena: Wonder Woman  
AND FINALLY  
Darth Vader/Yoda: …Red Hood  
Good job on those who guessed! **

**Mailbox: **

**Lefanfictionnoob: Glad you're enjoying. I try to post something weekly if possible.**

**Anime hotty lover 18: I was cracking up while writing it too! What song were you listening to while reading? :)**

**TurtleLynn: You were right about Jason, along with others. Amazing how that was the conclusion that was so quickly jumped to. As for Damian, honestly no immediate plans for him yet, but I'll keep him in mind. **

**Batmanismyhero: Bat/Cat is also my favorite shipping. Talia I'll deal with. Can't really stand Wonder Woman or even Batgirl though. May be a stupid question… who is Anna Chapman? **

**Guest: You were basically right on the names. The rest I previously listed. **

**VivaAmerica: I user name thing came completely out of nowhere while talking to a friend who gave me a good handful I used. Glad it worked out. :) **

**Peanut butter jelly nutella: Who is Aquamarine? :P Great job on the name deciphering! The rest listed above. **

**Ileana Mackenzie Collins: Careful that Joker isn't around then to cause your major laughing fit. XP **

**Frozenjaquelinefrost: Thanks for the idea! I'll have to use it soon! **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: The Mufasa thing came from talking to a fellow coworker who helped with some of these names. Had to use it somewhere. And the Star Wars was for the now recent Star Wars day of May 4****th****. With Artemis and Katniss, I know right? I was begged to use the Aquafina part and he also came up with the basic character design I couldn't pass up either. The McDonald thing was a reference to a Youtube parody series called Young Justice Abridged by DCUniverse Abridged. No one would ever be Chuck Norris. That is why Batman bluntly stated that Superman did not deserve that title.**

**The Fan: I so want to see the Avengers movie! Jealous that was what my sister went to see when she asked me to babysit recently. My chance will hopefully come soon! Updates weekly! **

**TobiGB: I had a whole Facebook thing in mind from forever ago when a friend and I would randomly go back and forth with characters that sometimes expanded to different fandoms. Usually stayed DC and Marvel. So I'm trying not to have too many characters and continuously using the main ones I see using a chatroom most. I'll have to use that idea soon. Thanks and glad you're enjoying reading! **

**Btw, the video mention in the beginning, Dark Lord Funk by KFaceTV is awesome! Check it out! **

**Again, any future suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

Green Lantern: So Batman. I think it's time for the truth to be known. Who is your favorite sidekick?

Green Lantern: And note, I did say sidekicks and not just a Robin.

_Batgirl liked this_

Superman: I believe that this question is a little biased. You can't ask something like that. It's like admitting that you have a favorite child from the rest of your kids.

_Green Arrow and Talia Al Gul like this_

Flash: And Green Arrow, that has nothing to do with you having more than one sidekick as well? ;)

Green Arrow: Mine is kinda complicated to explain… And you're one to talk!

Flash: Touché.

Joker: So you mean ol' Batsy thinks of his little birds as his children? XD

Poison Ivy: It's just an example of an analogy. Do you even understand what that is, clown?

Joker: Oh, I believe that I understand quite well… He he he…

_Joker was removed from the conversation_

Kid Flash: That is a question I wouldn't mind hearing answered actually. So Batman, who is your favorite?

_Ra's Al Gul, Red Hood and seven others like this_

Robin: You know he will probably be ignoring this status completely. Besides, he's not always on here. And I agree with Superman. You can't pick one over the other.

Beast Boy: That's because you're worried you might not be chosen at all, Robin. XD

Robin: I'm just stating the facts.

Flash: Well you all know the likelihood that Nightwing will get chosen, being the first sidekick and all.

_Nightwing liked this_

Artemis: Don't boost his already inflated ego.

_Batgirl and Robin liked this _

Nightwing: Don't deny the plausible truth. XD

Batgirl: Oh, please.

Aquaman: I think it highly entertaining that you are all bantering on Batman's page of chat.

Batman: To end this debate before it runs further, here is my answer. I do not have a favorite.

Green Arrow: So you're saying that you don't like any of them? Kind of harsh Bats.

Batman: As Superman had so bluntly put it, you cannot have favoritism. Each of them has had their own constructive attributes about their character and formidable leadership qualities in their own way.

_Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin and fifteen others liked this_

Nightwing: Knew you loved us Batman!

Green Arrow: And in agreement to any future sidekicks along the way.

Artemis: You could have just said emerging heroes you know…

….

Guardian: "Wisdom begins in Wonder"- Socrates.

Guardian: I am not wondering anymore, but understanding what it is like to have 100% of your wisdom pulled from you in one sitting. My mouth is still numbed up…

Kid Flash: Ah, wisdom teeth pulled, huh? That was torture not being able to eat much for a while. Speaking of which, can I have your portions for the next few days? JK!

….

Superboy: Just a question, who had multiple BAGS of pixie sticks, those marshmallow eggs, and smarties candy things stashed in the back of the pantry at the cave?

Blue Beetle: Those were leftover candy from Easter to hide away from my little sister and especially Impulse.

Superboy: I'm fairly certain your plan failed. All that is left are wrappers everywhere decorating the floor.

Blue Beetle:…. Oops…

….

Captain Boomerang: Here I was minding my own business and not doing ANYTHING when the shorty speedster kid comes out of nowhere on a craze running all around down. I think his eyes were bigger than his head…

Mirror Master: That's not all. I'm pretty sure I saw Flash Boy at one point in a similar state. It was a scary sight.

….

Wondergirl: Can I just say, Channing Tatum is the man.

Miss Martian: He's alright, but Chris Pratt has been drastically rising in the ranks.

_Batgirl liked_

Rocket: You can have Pratt. Chris Evans is better.

Wondergirl: And then Chris Hemsworth!

_Miss Martian and Wonder Woman liked_

Batgirl: Should we throw in Chris Pine too for good measure? Why are there so many Chris' in the first place?

Bumblebee: Jamie Foxx. He's got that magnificent singing voice too.

_Rocket and Batgirl liked_

Rocket: That's true! Forgot about him!

Artemis: Normally I'm not for these, but I'd have to admit Stephen Amell is one you can't deny.

_Black Canary likes_

Zatanna: Easy! Tom Hiddleson! He beats out all of them!

Batgirl: This doesn't have to do with his playing Loki now, does it?

Zatanna: It's a possibility.

Batgirl: Knew you had a thing for mischievous guys. ;)

Miss Martian: Matt Smith! From Doctor Who!

Black Canary: Richard Armitage. Ryan Reynolds isn't that bad either.

Deadpool: Ryan Reynolds? Oh please! That guy is pathetic. He completely ruined… (sees Nightingale glaring) Never mind. Ciao!

Zatanna: O.o Alrighty. Moving on…. I've also always liked Matthew Gray Gubler. And Shemar Moore. It's a really hard toss up between the two.

Batgirl: Both. Easily. They are both the reason I watch Criminal Minds. That and AJ Cook is pretty epic. And Kirsten Vangsness… What am I saying? The whole cast is awesome!

Bumblebee: Kind of hilarious that we go from good looking actors to favorite shows. XP

Zatanna: If we are going for favorite shows WITH hot guys, Supernatural's got them going on! Jensen Ackles AND Misha Collins?

_Rocket and Miss Martian liked_

Nightwing: You forget the real hunks you girls get to be around all the time. XD

Miss Martian: Exactly, we are around you boys all the time. We are entitled to dive into our fantasies of our dream guys that will never be in reach.

_Batgirl, Zatanna and ten others liked_

Rocket: You said it, girl!

….

Green Lantern: So after spending all afternoon chasing down sugar high speedsters with the help of Superman, Blue Beetle and Martian Manhunter, I am exhausted! I still can't believe Flash had to take energy drinks to even catch up with the two younger speedsters. Poor guy is still vibrating on caffeine as he tries to sit still. All are locked in a cell and restrained until this sugar buzz wears off.

Superman: Impulse continues to sing random songs and sway back and forth.

Green Lantern: As he is currently stuck on the chorus of Right Round…

….

Ra's Al Gul: Proper help is hard to find these days. Especially when they are taken out by bothersome kids and spandex wearers.

Red Hood: Emphasis on the "bothersome kids" I can imagine. Including the one that you are currently training.

Ra's Al Gul: D is still young and learning, but he will be essential in time. As I hoped that you would be.

Red Hood: Whatever you say, Jafar.

Klarion: He he he! I'm not the only one who sees the name fits!

* * *

**That wisdom post is my apology for not updating last week. Had wisdom teeth pulled and was definitely not up to writing ANYTHING. I had to search for that wisdom I lost. XP For those who have not had that appointment yet, here is my advice. Keep teabags at the back of your mouth. It really helps to stop the bleeding. But please consult your dentist.**

**Hazzamo: I had a friend suggest the Aquaman and Finding Nemo reference. Glad that it was a hit. :D**

**Batmanismyhero: I had to sneak a tidbit of Chalant in there somehow. Did you notice that extra speck added in this chapter too? Batman deserves his birthday to be celebrated. I think that the Batfamily, speedsters, and archers are beginning to take over… Anna Chapman does sound really neat!**

**Artemis Raven Courtney: Wonder Woman has a lot to learn about modern customs. I picture music being one of the biggest. Do you have a suggestion for that? I don't really know any Eminem songs. :P I was trying to picture a speedy character. The squirrel came to mind. It's no problem.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: That is no problem about not remembering the song. You can often forget funny moments if they are very sporadic and quick.**

**Lefanfictionnoob: I can picture Babs and Zee as best friends, as further shown in this update. Those are important things to remember not to do. I'm sure more would be added to that list eventually. XD**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Well, even though it is fun to mess with Superman, you can't go too far with it. Of course Babymagic is in there somewhere. More of it will be hinted throughout in little specks. ;)**

**Guest: You never know who else follows their chat board…**

**Konciawa: This whole story is supposed to be light-hearted and fun so I'm glad you are enjoying reading! Someone else didn't like the whole Dick Grayson appearance thing. It's a hit or miss honestly. I will be sure to add them in more. Thanks!**

**Now I have a question for you all to answer: What is the best superpower to have? Let me know and do you think any of the heroes would trade abilities to have that one?**

**Any further suggestions and such, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the extra reviews and stuff! I know I'm updating late. I will more than likely have to change it to an every two or three week update. Have lots of upcoming outside stuff to keep up with soon. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing mentioned in here. **

* * *

Beast Boy: The speedster sugar rush was interesting last week. Found more evidence that someone got as one of the results.

_**Beast Boy posted a picture**_

_Black Canary, Red Hood and seventeen others like this_

Green Arrow: Did this really happen, Green Lantern?

Green Lantern: I didn't personally witness the Kid kissing a watermelon with what looks like such fervor, but I won't deny the possibility.

Kid Flash: That never happened! Where did you get this monstrosity?!

Beast Boy: It was floating around the internet. Surprised no one posted it on here yet.

Nightwing: I was about to. ;)

Kid Flash: You all are cruel.

Artemis: Even I have to admit that it is amusing. It was evident that you loved food, however this sign of affection may be taking it a bit far.

Zatanna: Jealous at all, Artemis? XD

Artemis: Not in the least.

….

Batgirl: But if you put the hammer in an elevator?

Nightwing: It'll still go up.

Batgirl: Elevator's not worthy.

Hawkwoman: I think the hammer, Mjlonir, bases worthiness on an actual living being. An electronic creation, such as an elevator in this case, would not count. It would be the same concept of if the hammer was in a truck or shown before on the Helicarrier. The mode of transportation would still be able to move.

Superman: Have you given this much thought?

Hawkwoman: Not really. More of common sense. Although, it would be splendid to have a chance to test out Thor's hammer. Hope I would be deemed worthy.

_Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and nine others liked this_

Superman: Compared to your mace, Hawkwoman?

Hawkwoman: One could go on dreaming of such a powerful weapon.

Beast Boy: I'm surprised you guys caught on to the beginning reference in the first place. Makes you all that much cooler!

Wonder Woman: What do you imply? You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off? Not quite the momentum words that one should live by.

Green Arrow: I personally liked, "The city is flying and we're fighting an army of robots. And I have a bow and arrow. Nothing makes sense."

Arsenal: Figures you would choose one by Hawkeye.

Martian Manhunter: Please do not spoil the movie.

….

Impulse: Don't believe me? Just watch this:

Blue Beetle: Um, watch what?

Impulse: Exactly! TOO SLOW!

Lagoon Boy: Olay…

Impulse: Olay olay, olay olay! Feeling hot, hot, HOT!

Wondergirl: O.o

Impulse: It's going down! I'm down in timber! Youbettermove! Youbetterdance!

Lagoon Boy: Not the crazy glitter girl song please…

Batgirl: Okay, I think that's enough sugar for you…

_Seven others liked this_

….

Lex Luthor: Poison Ivy vs poison ivy:

1\. Neither are pleasant when you run into them

2\. They both seem to get under your skin, make you cringe and itch

3\. Can be dangerous and lethal

4\. Annoying, you just have a need to be rid of them

5\. What is the point of this list other than I am itching like crazy and despise poison ivy! And Poison Ivy.

Klarion: Ha ha ha! I'm sorry for your unfortunate state but, wait no I'm not! He he he!

Queen Bee: So the mighty Luthor does have a weakness.

Lex Luthor: Who doesn't to the despicable plant?

Vandal Savage: Me

Killer Frost: Ice kills it off easily. I'm not fond of Ivy either.

Poison Ivy: What is with this hate post? I had no influence to the creation of the original poison ivy. However, she is a fascinating plant.

….

Kid Flash: How freakin cool would it be to have a Transformer? Seemingly normal vehicle then BAM!

Batgirl: Don't we have something similar to that? Two actually.

Kid Flash: But these things are super cool robot Extraterrestrials that came to earth and blended in with people and all, in items that seem completely normal at first!

Batgirl: I fail to see your valid point in all of this.

Artemis: Don't mind him. He's currently on a Transformers marathon kick.

Kid Flash: I want a car that transforms! And because of that I could have any car I want!

Superboy: Have you met Sphere by chance? You know, alien super cycle that we've had with us for years?

Miss Martian: Or bioship.

Miss Martian: Aren't you able to run at the "speed of sound"? Why would you need a super car in the first place?

Kid Flash: Would you want to fly all the time too? Besides, it would be completely epic!

Robin: The Rob Cycle is off the wall. Literally, it actually is. New thrusters recently installed. The point is, you can create your own.

Green Lantern: Or ask one of the tech geniuses to help you. I'm sure they would for a mighty value.

_Bumblebee liked this_

Bumblebee: I could use some extra funds… but then knowing his lack of a salary, it would not work to bother tackling this kind of project for him.

_Artemis, Nightwing and six others liked_

Nightwing: I do kind of see the point he is trying to put across. When I was younger, I always imagined the Batmobile being a Transformer. If I'm not mistaken, I wasn't the only one who dreamed of that and pushed to make it a reality. ;)

….

Green Arrow: On top of Ol' Smokey…

Flash: All covered in cheese. I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed…

Green Arrow: I think you mean spaghetti. Could you imagine the mountains covered in cheese and meatballs? This isn't Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. XD

Flash: Maybe I want it to be. :-P

Green Arrow: Food falling from the sky? Yes, that may sound good and all, but I'd be thinking of sanitation. I'm not a big hardcore germiphobe or anything, but still. You need to draw the line somewhere.

Green Arrow: And yes, I am aware of my misspell.

Flash: True… :-/

….

Bumblebee: You know what, I envy those with sorcery. You'd practically be able to do endless things.

Wondergirl: Didn't take you as a magician. :)

Klarion: True sorcery is more than a pathetic little magician weakling. A true wielder of magic would not be confined to such degrading forms.

Zatanna: Compared to one that uses wild chaotic magic for entertainment?

Klarion: More powerful over wild.

Rocket: For a fun ability, I'd say reality warping. I'd really change certain things going on in the world…

_Deadpool liked this_

Zatanna: But then that would really mess things up in the timelines and if I'm not mistaken, something is bound to go terribly wrong if things are drastically changed. There needs to be balance in the world.

Klarion: Hate to say it, but I agree a little with Babymagic here.

Zatanna: That has to be a first.

Green Lantern: You know what would be useful? Teleportation. Know why? Less damages in entering places and ultimately less spent on repairs of breakable casualties.

_Kid Flash, Batman and eleven others liked_

Wondergirl: I think I'd be neat to have wings like the Hawks! Strong, fast, beautiful…

_Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman and two others liked_

Artemis: Why not stick with the basics of superhuman stamina and agility? So not to be overpowering over others, but still able to do amazing things.

_Batgirl, Black Canary and three others liked_

Black Canary: Good point. And you have to remember, everyone is amazing in their own way, whether if they have abilities or not. And balance is good to keep. Can't let your high skills get to your head.

_Zatanna, Martian Manhunter and thirty seven liked_

….

_**Kid Flash changed his profile picture **_

Black Canary: I take it, Kid Flash, that you changed your mind about the watermelon fiasco. It is a good picture.

_Nightwing, Miss Martian and twenty-one others like this_

Flash: Is Artemis aware of this by chance that your eyes caught sight of a new beloved? XD

Zatanna: She said she didn't care before. I think it's funny.

Kid Flash: Why must you all torment me so about this! I was not in my right mind during this course of events!

Kid Flash: Why would I change my pic to that in the first place?! Nightwing needs to learn to stop hacking into my account!

Nightwing: Shesh! Why do you give me the blame all the time KF? I would like to shake the hand of the person who pulled this one off then knock them one for thinking of it first.

* * *

**This update seemed to have quite a bit of Kid Flash bashing. He's too fun to use to tease! **

**You know what would be an awesome birthday present from you guys? Getting over 100 reviews! I still can't believe that this story has so many! It's all random stuff! **

**Mailbox: **

**Anime hotty lover. 18: Exactly! The heroines have no idea how lucky they are. I'd personally prefer to gush over the heroes instead of actors. Unless the actors are really good looking heroes. I may make an exception then… ;) **

**RainbowCloudArt: You make a good point. Magic can be pretty powerful. I'll be sure to up on the spitfire as I go on. :) **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: First off, how do you not know who the rest of the guys are?! I gave mighty hints with most of them! Hemsworth is Thor, Evans is Cap America, Hiddleson is Loki… Yes I just used all the Avengers actors as examples. Look the rest of them up. I can guarantee that you'll know at least most of them.  
I hope you liked what else I added in this chapter! **

**Batmanismyhero: I couldn't help making fun of Ryan Reynolds and who better to pull that off than Deadpool? The Jafar joke was inspired from another parody thing called Young Justice abridged. And you did not just compare Ra's to Liam Neeson. XP **

**Actionfactionfictionfan: First off, interesting name. It's almost like a tongue twister. Those skills would be useful to have definitely. Wings like the Hawks would be cool too. This whole thing is random. Deadpool showing up occasionally is proof of that. **

**Hunter 139: I couldn't resist with the Reynolds reference to throw Deadpool in. Even for a second. Reality warping would be good, but I can picture all that power really going to one's head and messing up everything. I laughed at your teleportation for the Batfamily. Why was that never considered?! And it would help on less payments for damaged property that I'm certain Bats has to pay for… **

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn: Speedster sugar rushes are awesome! Hope you liked the leftover references of that in this chapter. **

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: The only way I could use Jason that long was for a villain who wouldn't either suspect who he was or would not dare spoil. If you have any further Babymagic suggestions, I'm all for it! :D**

**OverObsessedFangirl8804: That's what Jason is or rather all the Robins. They're little trolls, some more than others. **

**NoLionsInTokyo: I can see an ultimate fail in the end for them attempting to act all macho. I'll have to use your idea some point soon. Thanks!**

**TobiGB: I have read your HISHE type story. Pretty good. May be funnier if I kept up with some of the shows and not spoiled them for myself with reading and looking up such things. XD  
Thanks! I will have to look them up. Probably seen a few before. I spend enough time browsing YouTube as it is. :P **

**Meridianpony: I am glad to have gained you as a reader! Hopefully you'll also be able to enjoy the upcoming chapters too! :) **

**Guest: I will definitely be having a banter between those two soon enough. Thanks! **

**More suggestions welcome! Until next time, guten tag!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update! Enjoy! **

**I own nothing famous!**

* * *

Batgirl: So I discovered something kind of neat. If you type in your password as a status or post as a comment, it will recognize it and automatically change it to asterisks to help in protection of your security. See? ************

Robin: *********

Robin: Huh. Who knew.

Superman: redwhiteblue

Rocket: wishuponastar

Green Lantern: hellokitty24

Green Lantern: Seriously?!

Nightwing: Ha ha! You all fell for it!

Rocket: Time to change the ol' password again.

Bumblebee:The batfamily strikes again! I do love GL's password… ;)

Robin: It's not as if we got together and planned this. Just caught on and went with it.

Martian Manhunter: And that is why, my friends, you never trust a promise of confidentiality online, especially from those who are known hackers. And teenagers.

Wondergirl: Nice Batgirl! Though I'm pretty sure you could have figured everyone's out anyway.

Nightwing: Like I did last time and almost everyone changed theirs since… Except Superman. And Kid Flash. That password was from like, four years ago KF.

Batgirl: Eh, I was feeling lazy. And at least I usually leave some privacy, for friends at least, unlike some people. Nightwing!

Kid Flash: Changing passwords are annoying, but I guess I'll have to to keep you out.

Nightwing: So long as it has no similarity to loving food or boasting about being a speedster such as "Iruntheworld"?

Kid Flash: Ugh! You know me to well Wing…

Nightwing: That's what being a being your best friend means.

Batgirl: Like being your stalker? Lol.

* * *

Kid Flash: Did you hear about the two antennas that got married? Well, the wedding was terrible, but the reception was great.

Superboy: O.o

* * *

_Miss Martian posted a video_

Miss Martian: This was too CUTE not to share! 3

_Catwoman liked_

Impulse: Holy Moly! That is like a bajillion cats!

_Catwoman liked_

Catwoman: Where is the love button on here?

Wondergirl: I love the random little duck in the midst of them all and they don't really pay attention to him. :D

Superman: What is a "bajillion" supposed to mean? Lol!

Superboy: Please don't use LOL…

* * *

Kid Flash: Why did the can crusher quit his job? It was soda pressing.

Arsenal: Ha ha… note my sarcasm.

* * *

Flash: Okay, completely random, but I want a pogo stick! Haven't used one of those since I was a kid!

_Kid Flash and Zatanna like this_

Red Tornado: I can see the potential damage of speed jumping all over the place, so likely best not for you to get a jumping instrument, Flash.

Black Canary: How about one of those little binocular picture things that have the round card of tiny slides that you can hit the button to look through. Those things were my favorite growing up. Used to pretend to go on adventures with those.

_Black Lightning liked this_

The Atom: I once had a huge collection of silly putty when that was huge. Man, I miss those days.

Zatanna: Or what about those stuffed bears that you were meant to draw on. I remember carrying a bright purple one around all the time when I was little. I may still have her around somewhere…

_Batgirl and Black Canary like this_

Beast Boy: You are all so old… :P

Zatanna: I'm not that old if you remember. I'm sure you have old childhood toys you miss.

Ra's Al Gul: I was once a master of pickup sticks.

* * *

Kid Flash: Why should you never use a dull pencil? Because it's pointless.

Nightwing: *slowly claps…

* * *

Batman : List of things NOT to do AKA Common Sense.

1\. Jump from the second story onto a trampoline. No, you do not bounce high. You fall. Hard. Even if you believe wearing a cape while doing so will help ease the pain nor that it make you look cool. That is a lie. And even if you have either flight related abilities, superhealing, or a level of invulnerability, don't do it anyway.

2\. Put cooking spray on the floor in the kitchen. Although I would admit that it is entertaining to watch any of the Flashes come in for a quick bite and end up in the wall.

3\. Try to dance on a treadmill. Just don't. You'll embarrass yourself while getting hurt.

4\. Shake a bottle of soda as fast as you can then open it. Especially if it is a Coca Cola bottle and you want to try adding Mentos as you do it. Also, caution on taking in both products at the same time. Have not attempted that, but I can imagine that the results would not be appealing.

5\. Try playing volleyball with yourself against a wall. I believe that sums up itself.

6\. Experiment with firecrackers in an enclosed space. There's a reason those are meant to stay outside. And certain individuals that I will not name here should not even be around explosives period anyway.

7\. Pretend you are a witch and jump out of a multi- story window with a broom. See reason 1.

_Ra's Al Gul, Superman and 113 others like this_

Captain Marvel: Ha ha ha! This is golden!

Nightwing: I could just imagine the left out "more to come".

Green Lantern: Did you by chance attempt most if not all of these? XD

Batgirl: I know he has to have done the first one before. The others would be hilarious and I wouldn't put it past him for number two either.

Wonder Woman: I am shocked that he would even suggest it.

Robin: I'm not. You'd be surprised what Batman can be capable of.

_Superman, Nightwing and 9 others like this_

Flash: Gee, thanks Bats. Though you give me an idea for the others…

Kid Flash: Hey!

Aquaman: True, that is.

Martian Manhunter: Thank you, Yoda.

_Green Arrow, Zatanna and 14 others like this_

Marvin White: That. Is. AWESOME! Martian Manhunter catching onto that probably unconscious comment?! You guys are AMAZING! XD

Aquaman: ?

Batgirl: How did you get on this page?

Marvin: Um…browsing… and Beast Boy accepted my friend request.

Beast Boy: He he…

* * *

Kid Flash: If you fall, I'll be there. Signed, Floor.

Superboy: Enough with the puns things please.

Nightwing: He just misses Artemis since she went out of town for over a week.

Cheshire: And I'm plenty sure that she is enjoying being out of your company for a while Flasher.

Kid Flash: What happened to this, growing on you?

Cheshire: If you are referring to the similarity of mold that you can't get rid of as it continues to come back, yes. You have grown a bit on me. What she sees in you I will never know.

_Sportsmaster likes this_

* * *

**And that is where I must stop before I get too much in. Sorry for the wait. Had lots happening and still do. Needed to squeeze in something for an update. :D **

**Koniciawa: That is true. They are teenagers and I am sure they cause a lot of damage. I'll have to see how I can fit that in there somehow. I likely will not do drunk antics since I am highly against alcohol anyway (and the rating wouldn't be good for it either), but I still like the acting wild idea. Definitely something I'd like to use someday. **

**Batmanismyhero: I resisted facepalming myself hard when I read your review. How could I have not caught on to that previously?! Lian Neeson is one of my top favorite actors! Anyway… :P **

**Anime hotty lover. 18: Kid Flash is definitely one of the best characters to tease. We all love him anyway. **

**Hunter 139: To quote the overused Spider-Man reference: "With great power comes great responsibility." And Joker does not need any more abilities period. Deadpool is awesome no matter what he is in… well maybe that is not entirely true… Just saw a Little Mermaid crossover pic with him in place instead… Some things are not meant to happen.  
Deadpool: You're just jealous.  
Nightwing: Wade, you are not welcome here after stealing my chocolate stash last time. This is your last warning… **

**Jeptwin: Sorry if the Avengers end up a tad bit repetitive. I was on a bit of an Avengers craze for a while. I would have to see Tomorrowland first. :)**

**Artemis Raven Courtney: I think at this point, Artemis doesn't care when his love of food can sometimes get out of hand. I would try to help you there in bringing in season 3 of YJ and onward! So much potential wasted! **

**TurtleLynn: Ha ha! Thanks for being a loyal reader! Hope this update was worth the wait! **

**Luluguineapig: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you are enjoying reading and hope that you continue to stick around for more! **

**OverObsessedFangirl8804: The Batfamily is likely one of the biggest trollers out there. And yes, trollers is a word. At least in my dictionary. Hope the little bit of trolling in this chapter was sufficient enough for you. :) **

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you for the birthday wishes! Really made my day and week! I'll see what I can do in references to more dabs of Babymagic. **

**Guest: Babs is an underestimated troll. She just might come out more soon. ;) **

**NoLionsinTokyo: Don't worry about Wally. He'll get over it. He's basically used to it at this point. I'll need to think of a really good way to use your idea. **

**Mortalathena: There may be potential for another name change, yet likely not in the near future. The Avengers is awesome, but it may be best to back away from them for a little bit… They will appear again. Trust me. ;) **

**Cati Jones: I'm trying to prolong the others figuring out that it is Jason hacking. He is taking some precaution in "showing" up in any of the Batfamily's statuses though. Especially Batman's. Suspicions are arising… **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Remember, suggestions are most welcome. Until next time… REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, I am terribly sorry for my prolonged absence. It has actually been a crazy summer… and I may or may not have been getting absorbed into Harry Potter. Finally watched ALL the movies. Now to read the books. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership to anything mentioned in this thing. Would be nice to own a smidgen every once in a while…**

* * *

…

_**Beast Boy accepted Red Arrow's friend request. **_

Rocket: Hold up, I thought you would have already have been friends with Red Arrow.

Beast Boy: I know. He just came back on after shutting out his account a while back.

Red Arrow: How else was I to know what was going on when the rest of you spend every waking moment on here?

_Aqualad likes this_

Aqualad: My shared thoughts exactly.

Red Arrow: Besides, hopefully my hacker lost interest in messing with my account.

Robin: I wouldn't go putting stuff like that up RA. You'll be asking for it again then.

Aquaman: Aqualad! Where have you been?

Aqualad: Living outside of the electronic world it would appear, my King.

…

Miss Martian: Can someone please call my phone? I can't find it.

Icicle Jr: Sure, what's your number? ;)

Miss Martian: I'm not giving that to you!

Icicle Jr: Why did you ask then? ;)

Superboy: Beat it, junior.

_Bumblebee, Artemis and two others like this_

Robin: Miss M, if I may…

_**Icicle Jr is no longer friends with Miss Martian. **_

Miss Martian: Thanks, Robin.

Miss Martian: Never mind. Found it under the desk at home.

Miss Martian: … And now it won't turn on.

Robin: Battery dead?

Miss Martian: No, I charged it all night.

Bumblebee: Phone battery may be completely dead then. If that's the case, your phone is a goner.

Bumblebee: Bitten the dust.

Bumblebee: Life completely sucked out of it.

Miss Martian: Or I guess I did forget to charge it after all. He he. Whoops.

….

**Green Arrow tagged Flash to a photo**

_Flash, Black Canary and thirteen others like this_

Green Arrow: The difference between you and me is that I make this look good.

_Green Arrow likes this_

Flash: Yeah right! You think you're so macho. And did you seriously like your own photo?

**Flash posted a picture**

_Hawkwoman, Green Lantern and eight others like this_

Green Arrow: Oh, please! With that face you look like you were punched in the gut and at the same time rejected by your mama for not being able to eat any food.

Red Arrow: Good job on the comeback.

_Arsenal likes this_

Arsenal: #sarcasmwin

Artemis: Should I add in a "great minds think alike" joke for Arsenal and Red Arrow? ;-)

_Zatanna, Rocket and five others like this_

Arsenal: Oh shut it.

Red Arrow: No.

Red Arrow: Kid Flash has been influencing you too much.

_Cheshire likes_

Superboy: I never liked that analogy either.

Lex Luthor: Nothing to be ashamed of, my boy.

…

Superman: I have a sudden strange craving for a Peanut Butter and Barbecue sandwich.

Black Canary: Let me know how that tastes.

Wondergirl: Freaky combination! I think no!

Green Lantern: You imply to have interest in trying it Black Canary?

Black Canary: Heck no! It's difficult to read sarcasm…

Red Tornado: Many food combinations are strange.

The Atom: Why? Just, why?

...

Wondergirl: Could you imagine if we sweat through our tongues like dogs do?

Rocket: O.o

Superboy: Congratulations, I believe you won the most random question of the day.

Wondergirl: I'm just curious.

…

Talia Al Gul: Artemis, can I inquire you for a favor?

_Ra's Al Gul likes_

Artemis: Do I dare ask?

Talia Al Gul: It is not much. Only require a brave soul for a task for likely a day or two. I need one to take care of a brilliant child who may have a few dangerous tendencies. If you are up for the task, I would suggest putting away any and all objects that could be considered sharp. He has a fascination of late with swords and the like.

Artemis ... How old is he?

Talia Al Gul: The tender age of five.

Artemis: …

…

_**Zatanna went from a relationship to It's Complicated. **_

Batgirl: Since when where you in a relationship in the first place, Zee? Why didn't you tell me?

Zatanna: Doesn't matter. It's complicated. That's all it is to it.

_**PM between Batgirl and Zatanna**_

Batgirl: Zatanna, what is going on? Is there someone I need to take care of for you?

Batgirl: Do you want to talk about it? Just me and you?

Zatanna: Not particularly. I'd rather get him off my mind at the moment.

Batgirl: Alright. For now. But we will be talking about it when you're ready.

Batgirl: So, girls night? I can call up the rest if you want. We need to come up with a comeback from what the guys did to us a few weeks ago. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Zatanna: Certainly. With Idea number 17? We haven't been able to use that one yet.

Batgirl: Perfect! It begins tonight at 8 EST. I'll let the others know!

….

Impulse: My stomach hurts! Too much!

Green Lantern: Don't tell me another candy rush is beginning again.

_Flash, Hawkwoman and 22 others like this_

Superman: Not candy crush? Ha ha!

Hawkwoman: You are obsessed with that game…

_Captain Atom, Black Lightning and five others like this_

Impulse: No. They were good, but I am seriously feeling them. Hours later.

Impulse: Jalapeños, why must you hate me so?!

Beast Boy: Were you planning them to be hot enough to make you steam or blow fire? Lol.

Flash: Please don't give him ideas, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: I did warn him not to try to do a timing race on how fast he could eat a container of those things. He was insistent.

Black Lightning: Even a speedster metabolism is not entirely indestructible to all foods it seems.

Blue Beetle: That is not the best way to increase your hotness you know Impulse.

Impulse: I'll argue with you later...

…

Scarecrow: Let's just say I have this plan, a metaphorical plan if you will, of inviting the Robin in a giant treehouse with more of his friends for a party, all complete with party gas and loads of dynamite surrounding them. It would be a blast!

Riddler: That is one of the most pathetic excuses of an evil plan that I have ever heard. Besides, you wouldn't want to let on to Papa Bats anything about his little birds.

Scarecrow :What do you mean telling the hero my evil plan is a bad idea?

Red Hood: You mean your metaphorical evil plan, right?

Scarecrow: Obviously. What else would I be implying?

Red Hood: Right. That makes complete sense. I'll see you boys later.

Scarecrow: Wait, who is this guy?

…

* * *

**And that is it for now. I do have more upcoming ideas planned. That is for certain! Now mailbox time: **

**Cati Jones: I had so much fun coming up with Batman's list. There will be more of that in the future, I promise you. Where would be the fun if there was no trolling? **

**Anime hotty lover 18: How else would you think Batman could come up with a list like that if he didn't attempt any of them. Or at least has seen idiots try them. **

**NoLionsInTokyo: I felt so old thinking about so many of those toys, not to mention those that were hand-me-downs from older siblings and cousins. Nostalgia overload! **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: I'm sure Jade and Lawrence don't approve of their relationship, especially her dad. Those jokes are truly a crime. **

**Hunter 139: That is true about the Joker reality abilities. I had forgotten about that. "With great power comes great insanity"… I like that and may just use it. It makes so much sense! Please don't tempt Deadpool to come back. I hope I finally satisfied him by suggesting he have some fun messing up the Twilight world. *looks around warily until satisfied the coast appears to be clear. **

**Batmanismyhero: Batman is too awesome to just leave be. Because he's Batman! There can never be an excuse to that. XD **

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn: I can definitely picture KF doing just that. Don't feel bad for him. He doesn't need sympathy cards for his… whatever. No need to boost his ego. **

**Dragonfan47: Red Hood has been in here and there. He will be more prominent later on. And all I will currently include are little hints about Damian. Did you catch the one in here? Although I do like your idea about the batfamily and concerns for the youngest. Will see how to fit that in after I add a few more parts. **

**Fisheseatoreos: Ha ha! I am glad you are enjoying yourself! Stay tuned for more. I'm getting my inspiration back!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks! Hope this chapter turned out good enough. I do have tons more ideas I didn't include in this one so hopefully I can get another update in this week if time permits. **

**OverObsessedFangirl8804: So far I only am doing mentions of Damian. I would like to include the missing members of the Batfamily in once I figure out the best way how. :) **

**Cheshire Kitty 101: Deadpool is too awesome not to have cameos. Multiple cameos that I'm attempting to limit. That line in Pink's song is so Joker. I imagine him too. Regenerative abilities would be nice and all, yet not quite the favored lifestyle after so many years you'd have to endure and watch everyone else pass by. Sorry, just my view on it. Great powers to have anyway. **

**Mortalathena: I honestly never had a Build a Bear. I kind of envied when my nephew got one. The Etch-a-Sketch is awesome! So fun to randomly draw on it and wonder what exactly it is that you came up with or at least what it looks like to you. Hope this chapter was satisfactory for you after the long wait! **

**Alright, I got multiple reviews from a Guest and not sure if it is all from one person, but here you go… **

**Guest: I am well aware that Deadpool belongs to Marvel. I correct people all the time on which character belongs to which universe. Disney and Non-Disney works is another big one other than DC and Marvel that everyone gets mixed up with constantly. I just felt like including him since he is a fun character with the ability to break the fourth wall. I hope the rest of your questions were answered as you read on. If not, don't be afraid to let me know! Thanks for reading though! :D **

**More to come soon! Hopefully. I really don't want another unexpected extension like before if I can help it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know. It's been over two months. Bad me. Please no rotten fruit and vegetables. Rather not get things messy again. **

**Only one reviewer noticed that I didn't include KF and Wing in the previous chapter. I have to tell you all that it was admittedly hard not to include them anywhere for once. That's why I saved some certain things for this chapter. Enjoy!**

…

Red Arrow: So the morning started out rather interesting. Imagine walking into the cave and finding the boys of Young Justice all knocked out and duct taped to the wall. A couple fairly high up. Even Kid Flash was still out cold. So the question is, what exactly did you give them? And where can I get some? Ladies?

_Green Arrow, Flash and Miss Martian liked this_

Zatanna: And who exactly are you implying with that question?

Miss Martian: We can't help that KF ate the whole first test batch with sedatives. Out as soon as he ate the last one. Luckily he was moved before the others showed up.

Red Arrow: Thank you for owning up then. Have anything left I could use?

Batgirl: Nope. Used the majority of the end on Superboy. What would you need it for anyway? Not that we'd hand it out in the first place.

Red Arrow: Haven't decided yet.

Guardian: Glad I had other things to do last night or I would have joined them as wall art.

Flash: Please tell me someone took pictures of this to post…. Or at least put up on the blackmail wall.

_Trickster likes this_

Trickster: You guys have one of those too?

Flash: Heck, yeah! Who wouldn't?!

Robin: I tried to warn them that you can't always trust M'gann's cooking, but do they ever listen? No!

Batgirl: Way to be a bit rude, Robin.

Robin: Hey! I could tell by the sly looks that you all tried to keep inconspicuous.

Black Canary: Sounds to me like young heroes could brush up on reading others expressions and being more cautious to your surroundings.

Robin: Tell that to the wall decorations when they wake up.

…

Wondergirl: Temperatures are falling! Love this time of year!

Arsenal: Someone better catch them then.

Wondergirl: Huh?

Arsenal: Sarcasm warming.

Arsenal: **Warning. Spell check insanity…

Impulse: They are falling because that means it's fall! Get it? Get it?!

Arsenal: No duh.

…

Artemis: That is the last time I take a babysitting job. Why couldn't it have been a normal kid for once? Freaking assassin kids…

Cheshire: You should know by now that you will never be able to live a "normal" life. At least it's always exciting.

Artemis: Exciting. Sure. Having to sleep with one eye open while you are for a few days housing a five year old who has the potential to kill you in your sleep.

Cheshire: Talia trusted you to handle it which is a mighty surprise on her part. Although she seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for you years ago in training. And I don't envy you on that in the least.

Artemis: Where the heck did he manage to hide those swords! I thought she said he wouldn't be allowed to bring anything!

Cheshire: You have to consider who his parents are and all.

Batgirl: Who are we talking about?

Artemis: No one of concern, Batgirl. Don't bother hacking to find out either.

Cheshire: So… I'll drop little red off at eight. You should be impressed with what she's learned now.

Artemis: As long as it has nothing to do with pointy objects that "miraculously" chase after their target. Even though the main target has the tendency to move fast.

Cheshire: No promises. ;)

…

Superboy: What was in those cookies? Wait, first question, WHY was I hanging sideways just below the ceiling of the cave?

_Zatanna, Batgirl and five others liked this_

Nightwing: At least you got sideways. Try upside down all night. My head is still throbbing.

Robin: I told you guys they probably tasted weird!

Kid Flash: Shut up. You are twice as many as the rest of us. Uh, my arms are at weird angles.

Robin: If you remembered correctly, I never ate a one. Could tell they were up to something. Besides, you clearly are assuming since you were passed out first.

Batgirl: Don't you mean *were KF? You wouldn't be writing a response if you were still up there.

Artemis: Who managed to get down first?

Zatanna: Nightwing of course. Not surprised since he's a Bat and all.

Tempest: Nightwing is a winged mammal? That makes sense with how he glided down so easily from his confines. That particular tape is highly water resistant. Knew I should have stayed home.

Batgirl: Hello, Arnold.

Tempest: ?

Batgirl: Never mind. Old cartoon reference.

_Miss Martian, Green Arrow and four others liked this_

Batgirl: And I knew we should have checked all his extra pockets after taking his utility belt and gloves. Do I even want to know where you hid that ice tablet you used?

Nightwing: Probably not.

Beast Boy: I want to know what kind of tape you used. It constricted me from using any of my forms! Even porcupine!

_Lagoon Boy likes_

Miss Martian: Sorry BB. Bumblebee also wanted to test her specialized tape on me to make sure no new forms or extra strength could easily break it apart. With enough friction and movement does the trick.

Bumblebee: Exactly! And it still took how long for Kid Flash to break free?

Kid Flash: In my defense, I was trapped in an awkward position for any kind of easy movement.

Blue Beetle: That makes sense.

Blue Beetle: As in the friction loosening. Kid Flash is a different story.

_Flash and Green Arrow liked this_

Kid Flash: Hey!

Wondergirl: How did I miss out in participation? :(

Zatanna: Sorry, Wonder Woman said you had a lot of homework and training to catch up on. We'll have to next time.

_Wonder Woman liked_

Kid Flash: Oh, next time? You girls are going down.

Batgirl: Dream on.

Flash: Green Arrow, should we give them some tips of what we did back in the day?

Hawkwoman: Don't even think about it. We women outclassed you with our few in numbers. Would hate to embarrass you farther.

Superboy: Is no one concerned that they severely drugged us?

…

Scarecrow: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say.

Two-Face: And should I bother to ask what that even is?

Scarecrow: Sunshine she's here, you can take a break.

Deadshot: Okay…

Scarecrow: I'm a hot air balloon that can go to space.

Deadshot: You think he's spent too much time in Arkham Asylum?

Two-Face: Highly likely.

Scarecrow: Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!

Scarecrow: Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!

Killer Frost: Did someone take all of their happy pills at once again?

…

Kid Flash: You have failed this city.

Nightwing: The city was already failed.

Kid Flash: Gosh, dang it! That means we'll have to call Batman then, doesn't it.

Nightwing: He's the one this city needs, not the one it deserves.

Kid Flash: Ha! Yeah right.

Nightwing: You know what this calls for? A vote.

…

Nightwing: Team Batman or Superman. Go!

_Green Arrow, Impulse and 157 others liked this_

Flash: Easy. Bats.

_Impulse, Green Lantern and 88 others liked this_

Black Canary: Seriously? Of all the childish things…. But I'd go with Batman.

Rocket: Ha! Supes!

_Wondergirl, Guardian and 64 others liked this_

Wondergirl: Superman all the way! No offense, but Batman can be creepy.

Beast Boy: Batman! Because he's Batman! Duh!

Rocket: I think that's the point, Wondergirl.

Icon: Not this again.

Flash: Too bad this isn't a visual spat. That would really call for some popcorn.

_Green Arrow, Kid Flash and five others liked this_

Green Arrow: Or perhaps a civil war or verses of sorts. Could you imagine?

_Flash likes this_

Wonder Woman: Why are these two constantly compared when they are BOTH formidable heroes that many look up to, even heroes of all kinds inspired by them.

Green Arrow: Superman I can understand in a literal sense of looking up to. Maybe that's what Batman tries to accomplish too with all his hard core gadgets and cape.

Miss Martian: Can't we say both?

Hawkwoman: Wonder Woman, you are always trying to keep the peace.

Wonder Woman: That is what I strive to do.

Hawkwoman: Although, if we were to use the lasso of truth on you, which one would be your answer?

Wonder Woman: That question is formidable with no applicable answer.

Joker: The Boy in Blue! Ha ha ha! Right Lexie?

…

Green Lantern: Speaking of blackmail pics and Batman.

_**Green Lantern posted a picture**_

_Zatanna, Kid Flash and thirty-five others liked this_

Beast Boy: That's too awesome! Multiple Batmans! It's like a comic con!

Bumblebee: Is that Martian Manhunter? Seems a bit smaller to be. I'm not surprised at all that Superman and Green Arrow took part. That would be a mighty short Batman in the middle. My guess would be the first Robin with that smirk. Who are the other three?

Hawkwoman: It was from forever ago shortly after the Young Justice team began. Something about a dare for Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis to pull off to truly have an initiation into the team while the rest joined in. A certain someone else heard and had to join in I suppose.

Flash: I'm still ticked that I wasn't asked to join in. Heard about it after the fact.

Kid Flash: And that was Superboy, not Superman in the picture. Superman has a past one of him as Batman somewhere I'm sure.

_Nightwing, Robin and thirteen others liked this_

Impulse: Ha ha! It's Batgirl but with green skin!

Batgirl: When was this and how did I miss it?!

Artemis: I have to admit that this must have been before me. I would not forget pulling something like this.

Zatanna: That means I missed it too! Dang! How come this wasn't repeated?

Zatanna: Then who is the blonde in the picture?

Green Arrow: Black Canary. Hey! I haven't seen this thing in forever!

Zatanna: So all in order is: Green Arrow, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Robin or rather Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Black Canary.

Black Canary: That is correct. I was pulled into this stunt, thank you very much. It was fun though.

Bumblebee: You guys did really well on the Batman suits. Looks very authentic.

Green Arrow: You question my skills?

Black Canary: And what skills would those be? You have never touched a needle and thread.

Arsenal: I can undoubtedly second that notion. You had me "learn" how to patch up your tears for a time as it was for my "better benefit". How you managed to get by without me repairing your stuff constantly is beyond me.

_Red Arrow, Artemis and three others liked this_

Green Arrow: Hey! I can be full of surprises!

Batman: You mean breaking into the Batcave and "borrowing" all my spares?

Green Arrow: Correction, Bats. It was your sidekick and his speedster buddy that gathered them.

Batman: AFTER you initiated the idea to them and waited on the other side of the Zeta Beam to collect them. Thus earning extra hours of Watchtower duty and an expanded Cave ban.

Green Arrow: How did you… forget it. Paranoia and camera hacking no doubt.

Batman: Because I'm Batman.

Flash: And you guys complain that I use my catch phrase too much.

Hawkwoman: That's because you do, Flash. You cannot ever question Batman's.

_Kid Flash, Black Canary and six others liked this _

Nightwing: Hold it, how did Green Lantern get a hold of this pic? I was sure I had it stored away in encrypted files for later use.

Green Lantern: I'm that good, wonder boy.

Martian Manhunter: What is a Comic Con?

…

_**Lady Shiva sent Artemis a PM. **_

Lady Shiva: Artemis, I received a recommendation on how you are able to handle extraordinary youngsters and would like a place for a unique ten year old to stay so not on her own.

…

**Hope you were all able to enjoy the long awaited chapter enough. *Gale peeks behind a large barricade for any possible things thrown at her. Oh good, nothing yet. Mailbox time! **

**NoLionsInTokyo: Jason is going to be popping in much more as this goes on. Some not so obvious notions if you can catch that. ;) **

**RedHal: Of course Damian had to come in at some point. Wouldn't be near complete if he wasn't in the very least mentioned. **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: Yes that does need to be written. I would if I didn't already have a plate full of potential ideas and life. Hope the mentions here of babysitter Artemis ties you over enough for now. I can see it with the hero/villain kids. "Clearly" no sibling disapproval for Wally. **

**Hunter 139: Was that a Batman reference? If it was, it was not intentional. He who must not be named will not be randomly popping back up for a little while if I can help it. Now I feel like I'm referencing Harry Potter. I suddenly have an image of him with a bald head and a snake…. **

**Dragonfan47: You know, I really like your idea. ;) **

**Anime hotty lover. 18: Jay is too awesome not to include in. And speaking of Dami, you should check out DCUniverseAbridged's Young Justice Abridged, holiday edition I believe it is. Their abridged series is great too. That is what I imagined writing this chapter. **

**Angry Nerd Girl: Thank you! Enjoy it more? And of course Nightwing is back. :) **

**TurtleLynn: I think it's official. Jason stays for good in this, if not more so making appearances. **

**Batmanismyhero: And I miss writing it. Finally had a semi-free weekend and day to actually finish this. And want to instead of being lazy after long hectic weeks. And I'm pretty sure a majority of this chapter had Batfamily references… **

**IsAbElLa M CuLlEn: And Lil' D is back again. Though discrete. Kind of. You are the only one who noticed Nightwing and Kid Flash's absence in the last chapter. Perhaps they were preoccupied… Random question, what is a vine? **

**SilverPhantom88: Jason definitely likes getting attention. Either that of messing with people. Likely both. (and accounts) Who says the batfam hasn't already been working on taking over the internet as they have the hero world? **

**Pretty Kitty Luvs U: Satisfaction of another chapter? Albeit fashionably late as it is? **

**Wolfcry04: Another cutest guys list? I may take you up on that suggestion. Especially the Nightwing part. **

**Reader103: I'll have to listen to that song again. It's been years! I'll see what I can do. **

**Miyulsihami: I couldn't pass it up mentioning Arrow and nonetheless by Canary. ;)**

**Cheshire Kitty 101: I would love to bring Steph in at some point along with others. Even if by vague mention. Need to figure out how. Hopefully the one I did here made sense. **

**Girl wonderz: Of course. Heroes are people too. Most of them at least. Red Tornado is learning. And that's what makes all of this fun. Obviously the pranks and hacking is great too. My goal with these is to help someone at least smile. :) **

**Any future suggestions, let me have them. No decaying produce or sharp objects though please. Oh, and thanks for all the support from you guys! Until next time, Gale out! **


	17. Christmas

**Thanks for all the support for this from the year! You are all awesome! Cutting it kind of close, but I made it. Enjoy! **

**CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Robin: Christmas not to do's:

1\. Bring a giant real tree into the watchtower to decorate. Or Cave. Or Batcave. All due to allergies, the mess, additional critters, and a perch to sit in all day. Who knew there was a specifically listed rule against all sorts of trees being brought in for any reason in the handbook?

2\. Hang a mistletoe in every doorway with a sensory camera to capture any multiple people who pass under it.

3\. Fill up all the pantries completely with figgy pudding, fruitcakes, and cranberry sauce.

4\. Spike the eggnog in the fridge where underaged heroes get it.

5\. Leave extra strange decorations at heroes homes.

6\. Set up multiple elves on the shelf to disappear and reappear in random places.

_**Green Arrow, Aquaman and 39 others liked this**_

Flash: Ha ha ha! True true!

Bumblebee: The elves? Those are getting creepy showing up wherever. I was trying to read yesterday when one practically appeared next to me on the couch. And I know exactly who is behind all of it. Nightwing is good but not THAT good.

Artemis: Your answer comes in the form of magic. The elves were charmed to disappear and reappear randomly by Zatanna.

Arsenal: Figures.

Bumblebee: Well tell her to get rid of them. Those things are starting to creep me out more than the Chucky doll thing.

Nightwing: It took a lot of time to set up all those elves… Besides, it wasn't my fault that there ended up being a family of chipmunks in the tree that one year.

Batgirl: Which you then proceeded to chase around in attempts to put on colored shirts and give them names.

Nightwing: That chunky one really did look like Theodore.

Superman: So is that where the giant blow up snowman with a shotgun came from?

Bumblebee: Do all of these exist mainly because of Nightwing?

Superboy: You really need to add more to that list like Rudolph being played constantly once December hits.

Green Arrow: That explains the extra photos on the blackmail wall like of Superman and Wonder Woman with a mistletoe. Poor Supes was as red as his cape while she was oblivious.

Green Arrow: But there has to be a story behind the spiked eggnog.

Black Canary: The other Robin three years ago. And Captain Marvel this year.

Green Arrow: That's right! Can't believe I forgot!

Rocket: …We have a handbook?

…

Guardian: I am beginning to hate Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Especially when December hits.

_**Superboy, Arsenal and Red Arrow liked**_

Superboy: Agreed!

Captain Marvel: Why do you hate poor old Rudolph?!

Guardian: You have not been around the Cave during the holidays. It gets set off when KF comes through. Which is constantly and driving me up the wall. If I am not mistaken, every other on the Team.

Superboy: Some kind of inside joke mainly between Kid Flash and Nightwing.

Kid Flash: And no! You are not allowed to know why that is so don't say a thing Wong!

Nightwing: Who's Wong? -Feeling amused

Kid Flash: **Wing!

Kid Flash: Not the stupid song again! Rudolph is going to burn….

Impulse: Run ,run, Rudolph! :-P

Zatanna: I had no idea that our little resident reindeer was an arsonist.

Kid Flash: Don't even start.

…

Wondergirl: So I had the whole plan to bake a bunch of cookies in the Cave's kitchen with the large amount of room and awesome oven, but someone decided to eat them all!

Miss Martian: I did try to warn you about using the kitchen.

Impulse: And what a good sample I had.

Wondergirl: Sample?! I was going to hand them out to people and hopefully convince the rest of you to go caroling with me while doing so.

Flash: Impulse, you better not get another sugar rush.

Batgirl: Now that's harsh. I would love to go caroling with you anyhow, Wondergirl.

Arsenal: Impulse truly did have only a few. He hid the rest when I caught him and sedated him to prolong another potential sugar hype.

Wondergirl: Thanks Arsenal!

Impulse: Throwing a smoke arrow towards my face is your way to sedating? You were just trying to show off to her.

Bumblebee: Who are we caroling to?

Wondergirl: I have a few in mind. We head out at 7 tonight from the cave. In full costume. I expect everyone there! :)

…

Hawkwoman: Every time Christmas comes around and you hear the same songs, the one that always gets me is the one about Santa.

Black Canary: There are a hundred songs about Santa.

Hawkwoman: I mean the one where it talks about he sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake. Does that not sound a bit like a stalker to anyone?

_**Icon and Wonder Woman liked this**_

Green Arrow: Not unless you know about everything like Batman.

Black Canary: So essentially, you're referring to Batman as a stalker.

_Nightwing posted a picture_

Green Arrow: Santa Batman? This has to be photoshopped work.

Nightwing: I reveal nothing…

…

Batgirl: On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Justice League gave to all:  
12 million on repairs  
11 brand new gizmos  
10 Martian's cookies  
9 Broken arrows  
8 Bad guys caught  
7 Burning labs  
6 Lassos of truth  
5 Kid Flash fails  
4 Lantern's glowing  
3 Robins hacking  
2 Supermans  
And a Batman hacking your phone!

_**Flash, Miss Martian and 41 others liked this**_

Zatanna: Hold up, so the League gives burning labs?

Beast Boy: This is great! Each is true. Well, except for the labs part.

Batgirl: I ran out of ideas to use…

Rocket: Dang! That's a lot for repairs.

Robin: That's not all of it either.

Zatanna: It should be more than five, although it is fun to belt out that part. ;-)

_**Nightwing, Artemis, and 7 others liked this**_

Wondergirl: We should sing this when we go out caroling.

Batgirl: It's likely our recipients wouldn't appreciate this song much.

Artemis: Since when did we have four Green Lanterns?

Superman: Yeah, about that… the Team will be meeting a new member come the next year.

_**Beast Boy, Impulse and 4 others liked this**_

Impulse: Yes! I knew he'd pop up sometime soon! I heard K… this one was a great guy to hang around back in the day. I mean during this current time.

Blue Beetle: Smooth, ese.

…

Black Lightning: Who wears a red suit, always is eating, knows quite a bit about everyone whether they are good or bad, and can move around the world in one night?

_**Green Lantern and Green Arrow liked this**_

Green Lantern: Flash! I've never noticed the similarities!

Flash: Hardy Har Har.

…

Beast Boy: If we had a Christmas party with everyone:

Sets the tree on fire: Joker  
Eats all of Santa's cookies: Aquaman  
Ruins Christmas Dinner: Lex Luthor  
Tells all the children Santa isn't real: Batman  
Opens all the gifts on Christmas Eve: Flash  
Tries to shoot the reindeer: Hawkwoman  
Leaves the fireplace lit: Green Lantern  
Still believes in Santa: Wonder Woman  
Consumes all the eggnog: Bane

_**Aquaman, Red Hood and 41 others liked this**_

Hawkwoman: Seems legit.

Flash: Batman the spoil sport. "There is no Santa, only justice."

Flash: And that is not entirely true about me…

Artemis: The Flash thing makes sense. Thinks he's so quick on peeking without being noticed. At least that is what Kid Flash does. How I know, he is a crappy wrapper.

_**Nightwing and Miss Martian liked this**_

Superman: Luthor being there would ruin dinner. As would for Joker the entire night.

Lex Luthor: I beg to differ on my end, although I am in complete agreement about the clown.

Joker: Aw! Come on! You all need to have a little fun in your festivities! At least I don't ruin it for the children like ol' Batsy.

Bane: I loathe eggnog. I would never.

Robin: Again, Beast Boy. Why are you friends with everyone?

Marvin White: Are these what usually happens at your big parties? It seems hilarious!

* * *

**NoLionsInTokyo: I think Nightwing would post random pics about everyone on a daily basis. I will have to do a whole load about that soon though. And you are very welcome! **

**TurtleLynn: Jay will be in more coming up. Trickster is one of Flash's Rogue's. Flash tends to kind of get along with his enemies. **

**Anime hotty lover 18: The multiple Robins is where I got the inspiration to do the multiple Batman dress up. Teen Titans was awesome! Not this Teen Titans Go nonsense that is out now. May have to include the rest of that team somehow on here as well. Next year will bring in more characters for this. :) **

**Dragonfan47: Thanks! As for the assassin kids part for Artemis, she will likely have to deal with more of that as she can handle it. Just saying. **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: Artemis babysitting all the super/villain kids would be a VERY fun chapter and even story itself to write. Of course Jade would be the overbearing big sister. Her threats are more real than normal families. And the reference about Lian was meant to be more about arrows and knives, although I wouldn't put it past her mother to teach her when she has the strength to wield a sword… Of course Batman would win. There needs to be no other explanation. **

**Guest: I suppose I could be a little paranoid about the rotten fruit thing. Glad that you are enjoying this story and follow along well enough. **

**IsAbElA M CuLlEn: Ah, now my memory is returning about vines. I do watch some of those occasionally. I will see what else I can do for future chapters. Wanted to get a Christmas related one out. Of course that's Cass. Have to put in as many characters as possible, even in brief reference or hint. Especially if this means that I can complete the Batfamily. **

**PrettyKittyLuvsU: I do plan on next year including more characters. Any other suggestions besides Steph? **

**Raquel: What calling for a vote comes from? Nothing in particular. **

**Cholo1213: Thank you! This is meant to be simple and fun. Stress reliever for me too and even better with the continued response from all of you. I will have to do an Artemis the babysitter piece at some point, even if it is a companion piece. **

**Girl wonderz: Thank you for your support and words! I don't think I'm that strong of a writer, but I do try to make it enjoyable for me and the readers. So thanks! **

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! See you all next year! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm popping back in for a bit! Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beloved characters…. :(**

* * *

Wondergirl: Pretty fun snowball battle! Epic even! New Lantern, we need to have you on our team again.

_Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and two others liked this_

Green Lantern: Thanks.

Beast Boy: We need a new name for you since there are multiple Lanterns around now and we'll be hanging out and all.

Beast Boy: Emerald? Jade? Verde?

Arsenal: NOT Emerald. Or Jade for that matter. Verde it is.

Green Lantern: You do know that Verde is Spanish for green, right?

Blue Beetle: It will have to do for now.

Impulse: I have a feeling we'll be good friends. :D

WWWW

Robin: Why is it that Nightwing always manages to get gifts from every girl he knows? Even admirers leave little things for him.

_Zatanna, Batgirl and 14 others liked this_

Impulse: Sounds like someone is purely jelling over here.

Robin: First off, DO NOT ever use jelling. It is messed up slang. Second, I am not jealous. It is mainly annoying to find various gifts scattered all over the place for him.

Nightwing: You just need to learn how to catch the attention of the ladies and _always_ be friends with them. That is the real tip to that.

Batgirl: Don't try to give him advice on how to impress girls now. He might start overanalyzing. Besides, he does have a girl interested in him that he hung out with most of the night last week. Chasing her on rooftops and all. Right, Robin?

Robin: Where are you pulling that sort of nonsense from?

Batgirl: You do recall that your comm. is connected to the Batcave correct? And was active then? She seems decent enough. Her costume does have a lot of purple from footage I managed to pull up around Gotham.

Nightwing: Our little bird is growing up! Congratulations! You are already pursing her too. Didn't know you had it in you. Must be a serious crush.

Robin: Will you stop it? She was a suspicious person of interest that I had to check out.

Nightwing: Ooh. Interest.

Batgirl: Knew that word would pop up soon.

Rocket: Are you guys truly siblings? You have to be acting like this.

Impulse: Oh! I know who you're talking about. She is nice so you wouldn't have to worry about this Robin.

Robin: Impulse!

Impulse: Oops… Spoiler.

Impulse: Ha ha ha!

WWWW

Nightwing: That was crummy.

_Kid Flash liked this_

Kid Flash: I would call it boring.

Nightwing: No, it really was a crummy cake. In both senses.

Kid Flash: Hey! I thought we were talking about that show! Not my cooking attempts.

Nightwing: I'm just calling it as I taste it. Face it, you are not nor will be a baker that levels up to Agent A. Ever.

Miss Martian: Agent A?

Batgirl: Just forget his randomness.

WWWW

Green Arrow: Valentines is when the crazed ones seem to come out to play. Especially a psycho fan of yours who is also strangely trying to kill you. Pretty sure. Cupid's arrows have gotten more dangerous I'd have to say.

Captain Marvel: I thought you and Black Canary were already together. Don't tell me that you are now cheating on her. She'll maim you.

Green Arrow: I would never cheat on her. She is actually beating up Cupid now who never stood a chance against my favorite combat warrior woman.

_Black Canary and Hawkwoman liked this_

Captain Marvel: I got lost on the metaphor I guess? She's beating up Cupid?

Flash: Cupid, in this case, is a crazed lethal Arrow fan. She's gotten pretty good with her archery skills.

Green Arrow: And is still as pink as ever.

Flash: I thought you said she was kind of with Deadshot now and was giving you space?

Captain Marvel: Now that makes more sense. And is kind of funny now that I think about it.

WWWW

_**Miss Martian shared a video link**_

Miss Martian: I don't know what to make of what looks like a Japanese singing mash of techno and chicken yodel. Where do people come up with things like this?

Bumblebee: Are you for real?

WWWW

Black Lightning: I want to learn to play the accordion.

Green Lantern (Hal) … O.o

Green Lantern: Why?

Black Lightning: Just because it looks cool.

Green Lantern: That should tie over quite well. Sarcasm overload…

Black Lightning: Says the guy who attempted to become his own one man band.

Green Lantern: You made a vow to never reveal that! Besides, that was on a dare.

Hawkman: Which you entirely accepted if I recall correctly.

WWWW

_**Icicle Jr posted a video**_

Icicle Jr: Now this is my theme song.

Artemis: Ice Ice Baby? Don't tell me you considered making your own personal music video to this song.

Killer Frost: You are not, nor will ever be, someone like Vanilla Ice. Those dreams are WAYtoo high for you junior.

Artemis: I would even see Ra's Al Gul breaking a major recording deal long before you to even sing back up in a messed up redo of a popular song.

Icicle Jr: This has nothing to do with me wanting to jump into the music business.

Cheshire: Or your dreams of doing modeling.

Icicle Jr: Where did you get that idea from woman?! Were you reading my diary four years ago?

Tommy Terror: Diary?

Icicle Jr: Shut up.

WWWW

Nightwing: So someone had the audacity to leave a parking ticket on the batmobile. The freaking Batmobile!

Superboy: I guess it was illegally parked. Batman paying for it?

Nightwing: No. I have to. Safely through specific accounts and all. Don't want to pay hard cash. Would hate to put the bank robber impression on us.

Nightwing: Again.

Superboy: Let me guess, you are paying for it since you're the one who parked it?

_Batman liked this_

_WWWW_

Kid Flash: I actually remember Valentine's Day and she already has plans. Babysitting!

_Cheshire and Sportsmaster liked this_

Zatanna: I'm sure you could always help her. She'd likely appreciate it more at the moment.

_Artemis liked this_

Kid Flash: Not with these kids.

Zatanna: How many kids is she watching?

Kid Flash: I don't know for sure. Four maybe? One or two of them must have been hiding because a ninja star came out of nowhere when I opened the door and nearly impaled me in the face. Btw, Red Arrow, your daughter still scares me.

_Cheshire and Lady Shiva liked this_

Cheshire: That's my girl.

Zatanna: …Looks like you should probably go help in watching those kids.

WWWW

Catwoman: That was a fun ladies night girls. Owning up the guys; toying with the heroes. We should try it again soon.

_Lady Shiva and Talia liked this_

Talia: Agreed

Harley Quinn: Can I join you guys next time?!

* * *

**Happy Single Awareness Day! That's how it has always been for me at least. **

**A couple quick questions for you readers. Do you think I should be technically calling Captain Marvel, Shazam instead now? For all those nitpicky DC and Marvel comic people out there (and yes, I am one of them) Plus I think I heard that his name will be changing to that anyway. What do you think? **

**Catch on the hints of a few other characters I threw in this update? I feel like I should start giving nicknames to the Green Lanterns. I think the count is up to four. Hal Jordan, John Stewart (one of my faves), Guy Gardner and introduced here: Kyle Rayner. **

**I am serious about the music video link I suggested above in the chat. Japanese techno chicken yodel. It is real and kind of funny. **

**NoLionsInTokyo: Ha ha. I was really pushing to get a Christmas chapter out. This one almost turned into a complete Valentine's Day one too… And the caroling would have turned out fairly decent, visiting in costume some children in hospitals and orphanages. That's what I could picture Wondergirl likely insinuating. And it's a good notion. Plus of course some extra last minute suggestions by others for some real fun. Surprising villains by showing up at their hideout…. **

**Anime hotty lover 18: I actually had my best friend help me with those. When I showed her the quiz results, she came up with the line, "There is no Santa, only Justice." I just had to use it! And the 12 days was so much fun to put together! The Kid Flash part I think was one of the first things we thought of. XD **

**TurtleLynn: The Trickster in Flash, I knew instantly before they showed him that it was Mark Hamill by his Joker like voice. He plays a really really good villain… Flash is so fun to play with, but KF so much more in to mess with. **

**Anon: I have not seen anything about Injustice Gods Among Us. I will have to check it out to some up with anything about it. I do like the suggestion though. **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: I will HAVE to do something political related. May not use exactly Trump or any other candidates, but it could be something similar. I forsee a big argument going on there. **

**Dark Lord of the X-Men: Sorry I didn't get a New Years special out. I intended to, but time really got away from me. Really pushed to get this thing out before Valentines passed as well. I did have a little bit of Dick and Babs team up at the beginning. It was to tease Tim as I see them like the older siblings to the rest of the Batclan. I need to have a Bat and Cat tease too… And thanks for joining in! **

**If there is anything else that you would like me to try to add in, let me know! Like what would Nightwing likely give as tips on getting girls… Thanks again for waiting and reading! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**My apologies for putting this story in cold storage. I had a chapter about done a while ago…then my computer decided to completely die. I lost most of what I had planned for future parts as well. I also moved across the country recently so it has been hectic between fixing up house, unpacking and job hunting. (using my sister's computer as hers is most likely older than mine…) Updates will be very sporadic, I'm sorry to say, but I needed to get something out for all of you who have patiently waited. Without further ado (and the excuses flow blocked off), Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous in here!**

* * *

Robin: I really do not appreciate my alarm changed to the breathing of Darth Vader.

Nightwing: Is that why there was a big thump and yelp this morning? XP

_Batgirl, Beast Boy and 3 others liked_

Robin: Why must you insist switching my set preferences?

Batgirl: You mean "I Like to Move it, Move it." was any better?

_Nightwing and Blue Beetle liked_

Blue Beetle: Que? I'm trying so hard not to roll on the floor laughing!

_Beast Boy and Impulse liked_

Robin: Nightwing needs to mind his own business.

Batgirl: You have to remember that "Nightwing" is not the ONLY hacker on this team.

Zatanna: Don't you mean family?

Robin: It's too early for this junk.

* * *

Nightwing: I'm only one call away.

Kid Flash: I'll be there to save the day.

Nightwing: Superman got nothing on me.

Kid Flash: I'm only one call away.

Black Canary: I do enjoy that song. And it shows that we are all heroes.

Superman: It feels like a Superman hate song…

Batman: You're not everything.

* * *

Kid Flash: Nightwing, you know what we should do? Dress up as dinosaurs and go out late at night in stores, trolling random people.

Artemis: How mature.

Nightwing: I'm in. Only if you make the costumes. I did all the work last time when we posed as big celebrities going around Universal Studios.

Kid Flash: I did pull off a really good Liam Hemsworth. Your Daniel Radcliffe had nothing on me.

Nightwing: Keep dreaming, Gale Hawthorne. And I wanted to pose as him in attempts to get in free for the Harry Potter rides.

Superboy: I have to agree with Artemis' sarcasm.

Red Arrow: Wouldn't this spoil your secret identities when you get caught?

Kid Flash: Who says that we'll ever be caught?

Nightwing: And two, who says that this doesn't inspire other fans to attempt the same thing?

Superboy: You two are a horrible influence to society.

Wondergirl: Wait, when was this big celebrity thing?

* * *

Green Arrow: I think that it is time to clear things up… Who would win on a Batman verses Superman?

Hawkwoman: I thought we discussed this immensely already. Batman and his 'Bat-paranoia' would overweigh all. Superman is too soft to really cause any serious harm.

The Atom: I beg to differ on that account. Superman can lose his top, just like anyone has the potential to, and do something drastic.

Superman: Why is it entertaining to you all to imagine that Batman and I would ever battle?

Batgirl: You all have it completely wrong.

Batgirl: The winner of this verses battle is Wonder Woman.

Robin: She's not even an option.

Batgirl: Wonder Woman is the balance that would sort the two knuckleheads out. That and throw them completely off.

Green Arrow: Knucklehead? You can get away with calling Batman that?

Nightwing: Yup.

Impulse: I see it now. 'Is she with you?' Followed with the other saying: 'I thought she was with you.'

Impulse: XD

* * *

_Zatanna, Superboy, Black Lightning and 33 others like Crush on You_

Crush on You: Welcome all to I've Got a Crush on You! Here, we reveal the two matches that would go perfect together in our hero community. Spin the Wheel of Destiny and we get….. _**Hawkwoman and The Atom. **_Congratulations you two!

_Wondergirl and Beast Boy liked_

Arsenal: How did I get added on this page? And how do I get off of it?

Hawkwoman: What the heck is this supposed to be?

Black Canary: Congratulations on your maturity.

Crush on You: It is the match of destiny, _Hawkwoman_.

Wondergirl: They would be cute together!

Hawkwoman: I do not agree with it whatsoever.

_Green Lantern (Stewart) and Black Canary liked_

Superboy: Do I even want to know…

Green Lantern (Stewart): Who is responsible for this page?

Green Arrow: Can't we talk about anything else but love?

Nightwing: Love that causes war and famine.

Green Arrow: Can't we talk about real estate? Watergate? Seasonal fluctuation in the prime interest rate?

Nightwing: Love of chocolate! You must love chocolate! Everybody loves chocolate! Say you do! Say!

Crush on You: Stay tuned for the next reveal!

Hawkwoman: Nightwing!

Nightwing: Nope. I didn't come up with this genius.

Green Lantern (Stewart): Arrow!

Green Arrow: Nada. I know better.

Black Canary: Compared to what, exactly?

* * *

Black Lightning: Do you know what Mark Hamill said when asked what he thought about the new Star Wars script?

Flash: That he didn't get much screen time but was interested on where it could lead?

Black Lightning: Maybe later on. But he was also speechless.

Flash: I guess I could be due to how many familiar aspects were thrown in and the little trips down memory lane with the original trilogy.

Beast Boy: Oh! I get it! He never spoke a single word in the film! Nice! A secret spoiler!

_Flash and Impulse liked_

Flash: Wow. That's good.

Impulse: I knew I always liked him!

* * *

_**Miss Martian posted a link: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. **_

Miss Martian: Nightwing sounds just like him!

_Batgirl, Rocket and 5 others liked_

Captain Marvel: Nightwing sings?!

Bumblebee: Sure he didn't dub over it?

Artemis: I'm fairly certain that all the birds sing. Batgirl is really good.

_Batgirl and Zatanna liked_

Batgirl: Why thank you, Artemis. And Wing always sounded like Jesse.

Captain Marvel: So you're saying that all the wing themed heroes sing? Black Canary? The Hawks? Robin?

Zatanna: Canary, yes. Not sure about the others. Might as well add Batman in there.

Batgirl: Don't underestimate him. You never know.

Captain Marvel: Hey! We should do a sing off with everybody!

_Zatanna, Aquaman and 9 others liked_

Flash: Not a bad idea! We can make it a contest. I'll be one of the judges!

Nightwing: I'm all for it. Thank you ladies for the compliments boost. And Cap.

Green Lantern (Hal): Think the majority of the League will agree to a sing off?

Flash: I have my ways.

* * *

Icicle jr: Artemis

Icicle jr: How do you erase a messed up status update?

Nightwing: Writing something in the status bar instead of a search again?

Icicle Jr.: No, it was a glitch mistake.

Cheshire: Tell yourself that freeze kid. Artemis, you have a stalker on your hands. Need me to take care of him?

Artemis: Thanks, but no thanks. He's not worth the trouble. Not a problem.

Icicle Jr: Not worth the trouble? I'll have you know I can be a formidable oppressor.

Cheshire: Big words. No ounce of intimidation.

Artemis: I got one less problem without you.

Icicle Jr: I hate this media life junk.

Artemis: Nightwing! Stop hacking! Even if I somewhat agree.

_Nightwing, Kid Flash and three others liked_

Kid Flash: You'll have to admit, Ariana Grande's line was way too perfect not to use there.

_Nightwing liked_

Kid Flash: And keep out of her business, Jr.

Cheshire: What to do for the lesser of two...

Kid Flash: You mean you approve?

Cheshire: I still don't like you.

_Sportsmaster liked_

* * *

Poison Ivy: I feel like we are highly misinterpreted in our goals and as the so called _Villains_. Movies for example.

Harley Quinn: You mean like those Disney movies! They're all so cute like the part where in that escape zoo animal one where they see each other, smile, run to each other, and beat each other up?

Poison Ivy: Weren't you a psychologist before, Harley?

Harley Quinn: I certainly was Red!

Poison Ivy: That's what I thought.

Killer Croc: Madagascar is not a Disney movie. Peter Pan is better.

Klarion: The loopy boy who would never grow up? How is that better?

Poison Ivy: You tell me, Witch Boy.

Klarion: At least I don't play with fairies.

Lex Luthor: No, you just have an unhealthy relationship with your cat.

Klarion: You have no say as a non magick! Teekl is my familiar. I don't have the patience to explain this to someone like you.

Queen Bee: Lions are the best species of cat.

Catwoman: Not necessarily the best.

Harley Quinn: Yes! The lion king! I love that movie! The hyenas are so funny!

Joker: So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.

Harley Quinn: And where do we feature?

Joker: Just listen to teacher. Ha ha ha!

Poison Ivy: Harley… you're coming over for a weekend extravaganza. Us girls only.

Harley Quinn: Yay! Sounds like lots of fun Red! I'll bring my babies!

Poison Ivy: Don't bring those smelly creatures. They ruined my orchids last time.

* * *

In a secluded building complex high in the mountains, the heavy oak doors pushed open. A small feminine figure dressed completely in black walked through, shutting off the faint sounds of combat in the room behind her. She leaned her katana against the wall as she pulled her cloth mask off her head.

With a quiet sigh, she reached for the canteen of water when a dim light caught her gaze. She glanced around to confirm the room was empty around her before proceeding towards it. Sitting on the ledge was her mother's electronic device. She carefully turned it over to see various words and names across the screen. The pale girl with the short black hair furrowed her eyes in complete confusion upon gazing at the words. Her mother was right. The League of Assassins potential partners and competitors were indeed all very strange.

The ten year old swiftly replaced the device and sunk into the shadows of the room as a painful groan and crash was heard in the other room, quickly followed by Miss Talia rushing through to the training room with a murmur about the boy being too brash for his age. The girl could agree to that having trained with the young heir before. Perhaps there was a perfect master for young trainees out there.

Out of curiosity, the girl picked back up the electronic device to glance through the rest of the responses. She put it back down more confused than before. What was Star Wars? And Disney?

* * *

**Thanks for all the support and previous faves, follows, and reviews. The Arrow and Nightwing banter about love on the Crush on You is from a song of Broadways: The Addams Family. Was listening to music at the time of writing if you could tell. :P **

**Jeptwin: I have a whole scenario in mind of Wally trying to babysit any kids. Artemis would be flawless with the assassin kids. Cleaning a mess, a sharp object comes out of nowhere, she dodges without looking as she finishes her task. I need to figure out how to bring Damian in more. Any suggestions?**

**Girl Wonderz: Thank you much! Glad you're enjoying reading! **

**Miss Kaydence: Kyle needed to be brought into the show. I hope to bring more missing characters in as I go along. **

**Omegalomaniac: I don't intentially mean to have most of these chats go with each other. It just happens. And I have heard of JL and TT. Saw clips of it. Any characters from DC you think are missing from here?**

**Dark Lord of the X-Men: Dick/Babs are the perfect fun duo. And Tim is too adorable not to tease. I like the Diana and Talia friendship idea. I was going to include a piece in this chapter, but couldn't figure out how to write it. Hopefully next time! **

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Impulse and his random "Spoiler" comments? I couldn't resist. There will be more of Impulse's future subtle hints. **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: No, do not look up the Japanese techno yodel… I see Roy more concerned about his own young daughter doing the impaling in general. Jade definitely approves. Lian will take mainly after mom I think. I completely missed on doing the political thing. I'll post something up once I figure it out. **

**Fierysun: I'm considering just calling Kyle: Lantern and leaving Hal as the main Green Lantern. Need a nickname for John Stewart though. He's one of my favorite Leaguers. I'll leave Captain Marvel as is.**

**Black Victor Cachat: Thank you for your multiple reviews. You can see everything online and receive warnings. You can NEVER underestimate Batman.**

**Belphy: Glad I could keep you awake with humor! Jason will start appearing more often in the background. Have plans for him. I was considering using Lex Luthor presidential candidate. I could fit it in there. Hopefully up before our joke of an election really gets underway. I will have to look the video up later. Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! I welcome more suggestions to this randomosity! If any of the DC characters had their own theme song, what would best fit? **

**BTW, a lot of the Kid Flash and Nightwing conversations are inspired by RedAlert98's comedy genius involving our favorite duo. The Wally and Dick's Text Messages story is especially a large dose of pure laughter medicine for a hard day and any other day in between. Check it out! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! Over 200 reviews! Wow! Got some time to sit down and get something out. I feel like I have a tiny bit of a plot forming with this now through the randomness. Did no one catch my big mention of Cass Cain at the end of last chapter? **

**Just a heads up, what I'll do for now is refer Hal Jordan as Green Lantern and Kyle Rayner simply as Lantern. Still need to figure out one for John Stewart. And please read my note at the end. I have a few questions for you lovely peoples.**

* * *

Captain Marvel: I've done it. And I really don't care to do it again.

Tempest: What were you dared to do? Or was it a lost bet?

Captain Marvel: Lost bet actually. Do not bet against Hawkman. He's surprisingly very good. Could make Nightwing run for his money on his accuracy.

_Green Lantern and Black Lightning liked_

Captain Marvel: Anyway, what I had to do was watch the Birds. From that long ago, the special effects and all were extremely well done. Still would not make me want to see the Birds again.

Martian Manhunter: Are not birds in great abundance on Earth?

Superboy: They are, Manhunter. He's referring to a film called "The Birds" where a small port town is attacked by many flocks of birds for no apparent reasoning. Mainly crows and seagulls.

Tempest: Dangers of the sea are worse than the birds of the Earth.

_Aqualad, Miss Martian and Aquagirl liked this_

Nightwing: I am excellent at keeping my detective skills sharp thank you very much. One you definitely don't want to bet against is Batman.

_Flash, Green Lantern and 13 others liked this_

Nightwing: I'll never look at crows the same way again. At least we don't have many seagulls in Gotham.

Green Arrow: Why did you take on two different bird names if you are afraid of birds? Is it the same reason as Batman?

Nightwing: Fear and dislike are two very different things. And I only DISLIKE those kinds of birds.

Captain Marvel: Wait, the Bat is afraid of… bats?

Green Arrow: Hey, Beast Boy, I know what animals you can practice turning into next.

Nightwing: Don't you dare BB!

Scarecrow: I knew Batman's fear. It only seems to make him stronger. What is strange is being afraid of tiny winged animals in the first place over everything else that can be truly frightening.

Flash: Is no one curious on what the bet could have been on? Just me? Okay.

Beast Boy: Nah. I'll never do that to him. Though thinking about it, I wonder if the Birds was an early version of Angry Birds… except no pigs…

* * *

Green Arrow: This has gone a bit too far.

_**Green Arrow posted a video**_

Green Lantern: Wait… are they playing Pokemon Go? How did you get this footage? Is that why the villains have been spotted aimlessly wondering around lately?

Trickster: The game is loads of fun! I've ranked up to level 13.

Sinestro: I am nearly at level 25. A valor of a victory.

Riddler: Cheater! I am certain of it. You claim to have only started two weeks ago.

Lantern: Hate to say it, but villains playing Pokemon Go is kind of creepy.

* * *

Beast Boy: So Impulse and Lantern would be my crime partners. Sweet.

Batgirl: Beast Boy, Why are you taking a quiz on who would be your crime partners?

Beast Boy: Curiosity.

Lantern: That would make a good undercover mission.

Impulse: Exactly! Not like we'd go to the dark side. Btw, I know what happens in Episode 10.

Blue Beetle: Don't even start with the spoilers Impulse! I haven't even seen Force Awakens yet.

Beast Boy: You still haven't watched it?!

Impulse: Speaking of which… Robin, have you tracked down your mystery person yet?

Batgirl: As of last night, he has not. It is driving him nuts.

Nightwing: Are you sure I don't need to give you the talk Rob?

Robin: Not a single word about it. Any of you.

Wondergirl: Am I missing something?

Impulse: Sorry. I cannot give any spoilers.

Impulse: *gigantic smiley face

* * *

Green Arrow: Even though this P-Go video is great, I'd like to know how it ended up posted by me.

Impulse: The hack overlords are at it again!

Flash: Impulse, you've been playing video games with Beast Boy too much, yet I have to agree with the junior. Leaving your page open again, GA?

Green Arrow: Obviously not.

Nightwing: Before you start pointing fingers, this bird did not do it. Haven't hacked anyone in over a month.

Kid Flash: And who was your last victim?

Nightwing: Geez, you make it sound like a crime.

Zatanna: Hacking technically is….

Nightwing: Alright, I'll admit it, my last subject hack was Kid Flash.

Zatanna: Now you sound like a stalker.

Kid Flash: I knew it was you messing with my stuff!

Batgirl: KF, you _are_ his main hack. He used to every other day and you hardly noticed.

_Artemis, Flash and 4 others liked _

Artemis: Even I picked up on that. A very long time ago.

Green Arrow: And whatever I might have posted today, I didn't. Was on a mission.

Black Canary: I can confirm that.

* * *

Impulse: If we weren't already big time heroes, I would try to create our own version of Men in Black. It would be epic! The third movie spoke to me. Too bad they never continued making them.

_Beast Boy liked _

Lantern: That's what the song was from you've been constantly playing lately.

Impulse: It's an awesome song! Can't deny that!

Arsenal: You know something becomes an obsession when everyone, and I mean everyone, is doing it. #PokemonNO

_Red Arrow, Red Hood and 2 others liked_

Deadpool: You know, I did something like this in real life in catching real targets. No limits compared to the virtual world or wondering around and not actually doing anything. More fun with an actual battle. And I'd get paid! Sometimes they would try to blow my head off for payment instead. No worries, I just returned the gesture.

Arsenal: You are messed up.

Deadpool: Thank you! At least someone sees my potential.

*On the outside, Nightingale groans and puts her hands on her face while mumbling about annoying fourth wall breakers that turned into dimension jumpers before letting out a deep breath and continuing on.

* * *

Rocket: This election thing is pretty hard. Neither of them are decent candidates.

_41 liked this, 1 share_

Guardian: Agreed completely. The brash one who hates everyone and so negative that I personally think is not a people person OR the one who always goes back on their word, changing their stories quite a bit and full of secrets. Who are we to trust anymore?

Red Arrow: We trusted politicians in the first place.

Rocket: True, Red Arrow. Apparently we do still give trust as they keep running the country.

Black Canary: A majority of them are grossly unqualified. Those few good ones out there keep getting pushed down.

Superman: Here, here.

* * *

_**PM between Wonder Woman and Talia Al Gul**_

Wonder Woman: I was told that this was the way to send certain messages of privacy to a specific person. I wanted to inquire of your possible interest in a friendly spar as I have heard of your grand skills and accuracy and desired to test those.

Talia Al Gul: I am honored and accept your request. Shall we have a witness on both sides to aid in judgement and security?

Wonder Woman: I am in high agreement to your added suggestions. I will bring Hawkwoman with me.

Talia Al Gul: As I will require Lady Shiva to come. I will send you a location and time for our friendly spar.

Talia Al Gul: A real challenge for once will be quite enjoyable.

Wonder Woman: I look forward to our meeting.

* * *

In the Batcave, Barbara Gordon's hands flew across the computer keys at lightning speeds that would make a speedster proud. Beside her, Dick Grayson concentrated on the screens full of various number and letter codes, a frown etching across his face as he folded his arms in front of him.

Her attention still focused on the information spreading in front of her, Barbara asked, "As you claim that it hasn't been you hacking members lately, are you sure that it wasn't one of ours doing the hacking? Mal is a fairly decent hacker."

Dick Grayson shook his head. "Mal Duncan wouldn't pull something like this."

Babs paused a moment to skim through the codes. "Tim?" She suggested. "He'll be surpassing you soon in his electronic skills at least. Although, he's been a bit moody lately with the evading vigilante."

Dick gave a slight smile at the comment before leaning closer to study a particular section. "You really think Tim would?" He thought back to when this first appeared months ago. He ignored the claims of hacked pages from Superboy and Red Arrow. After Ollie's accusation, he looked into it, mentally kicking himself for not noticing that someone had been sifting through some files, even a few that were specifically part of the bat system. He briefly wondered if Bruce caught it as well before he went on that recon mission in Syria.

"It's someone who knows how to get into our systems." He pointed at the familiar area, leading Babs to open it. "At least the outskirts of it."

After a few more minutes of typing and clicking away, both vigilantes leaned back as they took in the system name that popped up.

The red head furrowed her brows in confusion. "Luthor?"

* * *

Lex Luthor paced back and forth in his work office, his arms folded behind him. He stopped again, leaning a hand on the desk as he peered at the large monitor in frustration. His computer technician, a young man in a backwards baseball cap and and dark rim glasses continued on with his work, not at all bothered by the intimidating bald man beside him.

"Discover who has been infiltrating my systems yet?"

The young man shook his head. "No, sir,"

Luthor cursed and pounded his fist on the desk as he stood up. "I cannot deal with this right now with the polls coming up. Keep looking or you're fired Jensen."

Todd Jensen never flinched when Luthor slammed the door behind him. He went back to work on the computer glancing at a nearly completed loading bar at the bottom corner of the screen that he led Lex Luthor to believe was merely scanning all his files for potential threats and hacker leaks.

The young man turned slightly away from the known small camera in the corner of the room a small grin spreading. Luthor was to come to a hard surprise when he learned that the computer technician he hired was the actual hacker himself who had been using his system to hide his traces all while downloading files. A win win situation really.

Once the download finished, he reset a few codes that put the system back to normal. He made a subtle stretch move to pull out the small device hidden beside the computer and tuck it under his hat, pushing a stray white lock of hair back under with the rest of his dark hair. Once done, he pressed the call button to the secretary to send Luthor back in and waited to be relieved from his "job" well done. He had more work to do once he got back to the small run-down apartment he currently called home.

* * *

**Hunter 139: Is it sad that I can completely see Joker singing Disney too? There are creepy ways to turn the songs too as shown in HISHE Age of Ultron teaser trailer. Read to the bottom please. :) **

**Anime hotty lover. 18: Glad I could bring the humor back. Don't hurt yourself though. **

**Angel Ruth: Glad you were able to come across this story and getting much enjoyment out of it. Bruce doesn't know about Damian at this point so he couldn't be Batman's favorite sidekick. Keep reading! **

**Rabbitdanger: I am liking your request of friendship between Kyle and Impulse. I had to add Beast Boy in to that group. They would become the troublesome trio soon enough. I'll see what I can do with the Batman Beyond thing. It's quite possible. **

**Miss Kaydence: They could very well do a sing off. Please see my bottom note. **

**Slade the Hedghog: Manhunter is not that difficult to write. I hope I have him down. Read my bottom note. **

**Artemis Raven Courtney: Jade will never fully give her approval of her little sister's boyfriend. No one is ever good enough for her as she sees it. And I feel like I'm drifting a bit from teasing KF and putting it instead on Icicle jr. I have a future funny moment for him. And guess what! You are my 200****th**** reviewer! I feel like I should give a prize or something. How about a short story request? **

**Cheesepuff: I know Red Hood had also vanished for quite a while here. Don't worry, he's back. **

**Shadowcat500: That is an interesting theory. Besides kryptonite and de-radiation as you talked about, I think the man of steel is also affected by magic.**

**Now I have a few questions for you amazing readers. Which new members would you like to see show up in chat? Cyborg, Starfire, Raven? Any others? Any villains you haven't seen yet? **

**And would you like to see a dance off or a sing off competition thing mentioned in the previous chapter? Both? **

**Deadpool: Or what about a music competition in general? And the main theme be Disney?! Even I have to admit that Disney is awesome! Hey! What about matching these guys to Disney characters? **

**Nightingale: Get out of here Deadpool. **

**Deadpool: Ah, come on! They miss seeing me pop in. Right, guys? **

**Nightingale: Deadpool…..**

**Deadpool: It's kinda cool that I'm not the only one doing some popping into this story and that he's making things interesting. I'd like to meet this Hood guy one day. **

**Nightingale: Wade! **

**Deadpool: Free chimichangas to everyone who leaves a response! **

**Nightingale: I don't have any! You took the rest! Sorry about that everyone. Please leave me a little review on what you think!**

**Deadpool: And does anyone happen to know where the name deadpool itself came from? I've always wondered that. Nah, just randomly popped in my head. **

***lights are turned off and room is quiet.**

**Deadpool: Hey! Gale! Where'd you head off to?... **


End file.
